Freeman
by Butterfly Comte
Summary: Sakura a sido testigo de un asesinato y vio el rostro del asesino. Ahora Sakura se ve arrastrada al sub-mundo del hampa sin posible escapatoria, aun que tal vez no quiera escapar de él.
1. Prólogo

Hola, bueno esta historia está inspirada en el maravilloso manga de Crying Freeman y en el simbolismo de los tatuajes, que iré explicando poco a poco.

**Resumen**: Sakura ha sido testigo de un asesinato y vio el rostro del asesino, él sabe que lo vio. Sakura le teme pero lo desea. Ahora por gracias al caprichoso destino se ve envuelta en el submundo de la mafia.

**Parejas:** Sakura/Sai, Sakura/Sasuke y un Sai/Ino implícito.

**Advertencias:** Es un AU y Ooc, violencia, lemon, masoquismo y sadismo. Esta historia es M por una razón así que si no te agradan este tipo de historias, pasa de esta, porque no quiero quejas tontas después. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño ò.ó

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y la trama está inspirada en el manga del Freeman de Kazuo Koike y Ryoichi Ikegami.

. . .

. . .

_Máscaras Hannya: es una máscara ritual japonés utilizado en __Noh__ teatro, lo que representa una mujer celosa __demonio__. Se utiliza para representar la malicia o emociones sublimes de los seres humanos. _

_Depende del color es la emoción que representa, la máscara de Hannya negro, representan a mujeres pobres y cansadas del mundo._

_. . ._

Prólogo

.

.

.

28 de marzo

Hoy por fin cumplo veinticuatro años y estoy completamente segura de que será mi último cumpleaños ¿Por qué? Es lo que te preguntaras.

Bueno la razón es muy sencilla, he sido testigo de un asesinato y él asesino sabe que vi su rostro.

Fue en esa semana en la fui al sur de China de vacaciones, en la provincia de Anhui estaba en lo alto del monte Huangshan, en el mirador tomando fotos del paisaje.

Era muy temprano, aun se podían ver esas nubes como de mar, con los picos asomándose tímidos sus formas extravagantes y accidentados que deseaban sobresalir de una forma u otra; ya sea por su forma o color amarillento como el de un papiro muy antiguo. Un color de entendimiento y tradición ancestral, el amarillo era tan contradictorio pues; también era el engaño y la avaricia. Cualquier significado que le pusieras era lo mismo al final: Soledad.

Como un dragón oro cruzando los cielos permaneciendo aislados del mundo, buscando algo…Como yo en ese justo instante, deseaba encontrar algo en ese silencio, aislada del mundo.

Estaba sola, o eso creía.

De pronto a mis espaldas percibí algunos ruidos a los lejos, gire de inmediato buscando el origen del sonido por instinto. A la distancia fui capaz de ver a un par de personas corriendo en mi dirección.

Seis metros, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos.

Todo fue tan rápido que apenas logré comprender lo que pasaba. El estruendo de una, no, dos detonaciones me llevaron a vislumbrar la magnitud de lo que pasaba justo en frente de mis ojos.

Esos ruidos eran disparos, pensé y entonces lo vi.

Estaba muy impresionada, no podía moverme. Tanto mis ojos como mi boca están a todo lo que daba. Yo solo era una espectadora frente al televisor, muda, quieta esperando a ver qué sucedía en la siguiente escena. Acto siguiente el hombre cayó al suelo después de la segunda detonación.

Una bala atravesó su pecho y eso fue todo para él.

Otro hombre estaba corriendo disparando a la nada entre los árboles, rogando por su vida, pidiendo piedad.

Bang.

Fue todo lo que escuche.

Caí al suelo de la impresión, estaba tan conmocionada que ni respirar podía, estaba viendo a dos hombres muertos, dos cadáveres, era testigo de dos homicidios. Así, de pronto sin más.

Una bala le había atravesado su cabeza, la muerte fue instantánea.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi, caminado a paso lento con el arma apuntando todavía, apreté los labios con todas mis fuerzas y pensé: Este es mi fin, me va a matar y cerré mis párpados presionándolos con violencia, espere un poco. Tal vez fueron minutos o segundos, no lo sé con certeza. Para mí fue una eternidad,no lo pude resistir más. Todo era silencioso, nada pasaba.

Abrí mis ojos para investigar.

¡Qué esperaba para matarme!

La adrenalina me hizo un poco valiente, haciendo que me aventurara alzar la cabeza.

Estaba enfrente de mí y vi sin importarme nada, sus ojos.

El mundo paró, eran…no tengo palabras para describir lo que miré. Se me congeló el corazón había…había tanto dolor, tristeza y sobre todo soledad. Eran un camino directo a su alma, con lágrimas de luto y pena para los que había matado.

Me sentí conmovida por sus lágrimas, por su pena, por su dolor, su tristeza y sobre todo por su infinita soledad. No pude evitarlo, estas emociones no me son desconocidas, yo misma me siento así ahora. Ni siquiera me asusto el hecho de haberlo visto matar o ver la sangre correr.

Un sentimiento nuevo y desconocido se cruzo en mí ser.

¡Tal vez solo estoy enloqueciendo! No lo sé, lo único que pude pensar en ese instante al ver sus ojos fue: Que él gritó ¡Gritó! Sin emitir sonido.

Solo esas lágrimas cual gotas de lluvia adornaban su bello rostro. Nunca pensé que un asesino de verdad pudiera llorar así. Era muy hermoso, o quizá, sí, quizá solamente vi lo que deseaba ver.

Su vista transmití una tristeza sin igual ¿O, no? No lo sé en realidad. Lo que sí sé, es que me conmovió el alma.

Ya no estaba sola.

Busque desesperada la cámara sobre el suelo, tenía que capturar el momento a como fuera lugar.

Enfoque la lente y apreté el botón tan rápido como me lo permitieron mis temblorosas manos, trague grueso impactada. Él solo me observaba impávido con ese precioso lamento sobre sus oscuros orbes tan profundos como el mar.

Lo vi manejar el arma, la envolvió con una especie de masa y lanzarla a lo lejos.

Exploto.

C 4, razone después de la explosión

Su atención se situaba en mí de nuevo.

"_Bien, ahora es mi turno. Perfecto no moriré en cuclillas como un animal asustado e indefenso ¡No eso no! Moriré con dignidad con la cabeza en alto". _Me propuse en silencio mientras me levantaba.

Nos vimos cara a cara y lo examine a conciencia.

Un hombre bastante alto, vestía ropas chinas, un bello qipao color azul marino de seda, cuerpo muy atlético pero delgado, su rostro níveo era perfecto, sus labios eran del tamaño ideal, ni muy delgados, ni muy gruesos, nariz era recta, fuerte y esos ojos eran tan oscuros como su cabello del color de la noche.

Esos luceros seguían clamando y no podía seguir viéndolo así. Era demasiado para mí, observarlo me afectaba demasiado, así que saque un pañuelo del bolsillo de mi pantalón y se lo ofrecí. No sé porque lo hice, pero lo tomó para mi grata sorpresa y me devolvió la mirada agradecido mientras se limpiaba.

—Eres fotógrafa—dijo como afirmación al ver mi cámara.

Y ahí estaba yo, mirándolo fijamente sin perderme detalle de él como una tonta. Como si no lo acabara de verlo asesinar a sangre fría, en definitiva eso no me importo en esos momentos.

¡Ya no quería estar sola!

—No, solo soy una aficionada —respondí tímidamente, estaba algo apenada. Creo que lo noto, pues dejo de mirar la cámara y se concentro solo en mí.

— ¿Japonesa?

—Si —respondí, y por alguna extraña razón desee que supiera mi nombre —Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.

Después de decirle mi nombre se interno nuevamente al bosque, no sin antes girar su cabeza y decirme su hombre.

—Me llamo Sai —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de perderse en el bosque.

Sai, es un nombre muy interesante y lo que me pareció aun más interesante fue que me digiera su nombre. Pues en China cuando un asesino se presenta así mismo significa que serás su próxima víctima.

Estoy muy asustada pero al mismo tiempo lo deseo, estoy tan sola.

_. . ._

Sakura dejo de escribir en su viejo diario, su más fiel compañero. Sus lágrimas ya estaban inundando sus ojos cual jade, deseaba parar pero no podía. Su mente estaba plagada de recuerdos que venían una y otras vez a su memoria.

Su madre ya había pasado a mejor vida.

Ella fue una de las mejores especialistas en cardiología de todo el Japón, tenía fama y fortuna. Eran tan felices.

La gran Tsunade Senju era su mamá. Aun que era madre adoptiva eso no importaba, ni siquiera recordaba a sus verdaderos padres. Ambos habían muerto en la tragedia del gran terremoto junto con el prometido de Tsunade, Dan. La única que sobrevivió fue ella. Las dos perdieron ese día a alguien importante, así pues la legendaria reina de la cardiología la tomó bajo su ala. Ella era la única madre que tenía, su única familia…La amaba tanto.

Sakura iba en el último año del nivel medio superior, deseaba estudiar medicina como su madre, ambicionaba seguir sus pasos. Se había esforzado muy mucho para tener siempre las mejores calificaciones, ser la mejor estudiante, su vida entera eran los estudios nada mas importaba.

Más todo su mundo se desborono de un momento a otro. La ruina total embargo a su pequeña familia, el lado oscuro de su madre había salido a la luz.

Sus vicios secretos: El alcohol y las apuestas.

Todo se fue al carajo. Tsunade había perdido su empleo, su permiso para ejercer la medicina, su casa y todo su dinero. La bancarrota total, lo peor vino después, cuando un accidente automovilístico acabó con la vida de su madre. La había perdido para siempre.

Todos lo que alguna vez amó o se preocuparon por ella terminaban muertos. Pensaba que estaba maldita; aun que Sakura sabía que eso en definitiva no fue un accidente.

—¿Mamá, por qué? — Esa era la pregunta que venía una y otra vez en su mente.

Su pregunta se perdió en el aire, nuevamente. Cerró sus párpados, dejando caer las lágrimas que tenia aprisionada en sus orbes jade. Sabía perfectamente bien que su madre se había suicidado, más bien, la habían ayudado a acabar con su propia vida.

Tsunade tenía algunos contactos en el submundo, por sus ya mencionadas aficiones secretas e incluso llegó a salvarle la vida a uno de los líderes más respetado y temido del hampa: Orochimaru.

Este terrible hombre la había ayudado a fingir el accidente automovilístico. La razón, fue el seguro de vida que tenía.

Era suficiente dinero para pagar sus deudas con el clan Uchiha, y déjale a su hija suficiente para poderse costearse la carrera.

Tsunade se había sacrificado, por su amada Sakura.

Hizo todo lo posible, por pagar su deuda, pero simplemente no lo logro y temía por la vida de su hija. Era todo para ella, no sobreviviría si algo llegaba a pasarle.

Hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Sakura cogió el sobre que Orochimaru le dio ese fatídico día. Era la última voluntad de su madre.

. . .

_A mi muy amada hija: Sakura._

_No espero que me perdones. Mis elecciones, no, mis errores fueron los que llevaron a esto ¡Solo yo y solamente yo! Tengo la culpa de esta catástrofe._

_Sé que en este momento debes de estar muriéndote se tristeza amor, y te preguntaras una y otra vez el por qué de mis acciones. Solo te diré cariño que lo siento fui una estúpida. No supe medir las consecuencias de mis acciones, me deje llevar por el momento._

_Siempre dijiste que mis apuestas me meterían en problemas algún día._

_Ay, ya no vale la pena sermonearme con esto. Lo hecho, hecho esta y fue la mejor decisión te lo aseguro. Tenía que pagar mi deuda a como dé lugar, sino irían por ti amor. _

_¡No soportaría perderte! Lo eres todo para mí._

_Sé que estarás muy triste. Pero recuerda Sakura lo que siempre te he dicho de los muertos: El__ muerto al pozo y el vivo al gozo._

_Cariño, yo tome mi decisión y lo volvería hacer, sin duda alguna te lo aseguro. No te culpes por esto, la culpa es enteramente mía. _

_Las penas no matan, pero ayudan a morir Sakura. No quiero por ningún motivo que te eches abajo por esto. Llora, grita, ódiame si quieres por lo idiota que fui ¡Pero sigue adelante! ¡Eso es lo que quiero! Si en verdad quieres horrar mi memoria Sakura, vas a seguir adelante. Te levantaras con la frente en alto y seguirás viviendo por ti, por mí. _

_Lo que deseo que hagas ahora, es que sigas con tú vida, que cumplas tus sueños, que tengas una familia y recuerda que cuando pienses en mí yo estaré a tú lado. _

_Siempre te amere..._

_. . ._

No puedo continuar leyendo, le dolía demasiado. La pena la acogía porque tal vez no lograría cumplirle a su madre.

Ya habían pasado casi seis años de eso.

Había ingresado a medicina, ahora era residente en uno de los mejores hospitales de Tokio, era la residente número uno. Iba a especializarse en cardiología como su madre, su asenso al éxito en el mundo de la medicina era inminente.

Sin embargo se sentía tan sola y triste. Se sentía vacía, su vida giraba únicamente alrededor del trabajo, era introvertida y solitaria. No tenía amigos, ni familia.

Lo más cercano a una familia era Orochimaru ya que le juro a Tsunade que se haría cargo de ella, él era su padrino y nadie se le acercaba a ella debido a la amenaza latente que significaba Orochimaru-sama.

Si, la gente la miraba con miedo todo el tiempo. Sakura sabía que su "querido" padrino la vigilaba todo el tiempo entre las sombras, y que gracias a él había sido aceptada en el programa de residentes de aquel hospital, ya que la reputación de su madre se había enlodado por completo y por consiguiente a ella misma. La sociedad médica la veía como la peor de las lacras.

Aunque sabía que el puesto de residente fue comprado, no le importo en lo absoluto puesto que se merecía aquel lugar, lo había demostrado y con creces. Su asenso a la cima está asegurado, su trabajo lo demostraba por sí solo. Su vida entera era su trabajo nada más.

Estaba tan sola, la soledad la estaba matando lentamente, la vida no tenía ningún sentido. Se odiaba a si misma tanto…Lastima qué era demasiado cobarde para quitarse la vida.

Los deseos de su difunta madre también la detenían, deseaba honrarla. Era la excusa perfecta para seguir.

Pero sus sentimientos se contradecían tanto por la soledad, el deseo de honrar a su madre, el odio, el dolor, la desesperación de no ir a ningún lado con su vida. Un círculo vicioso del cual aun no lograba recuperarse; tal vez nunca lo haría. La depresión profunda en la que se encontraba le hundía en un abismo interminable de oscuridad.

Deseaba huir y acabar con todo de una buena vez.

—Sai —murmuro con melancolía al recordarlo, mientras acariciaba la foto del rostro que había tomado.

Había revelado la foto en su pequeño estudio improvisado de su departamento. No iba a mostrársela a nadie jamás, eso era algo que le pertenecía exclusivamente a ella. Era su consuelo y tormento, el secreto sucio que más le complacía. Algo que no podrían quitarle jamás.

Sakura sonrío por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Cuantas cosas se pueden saber con tan solo una mirada —dijo la chica mientas tomaba su copa de vino tinto —¡Brindo por ti, Sai! Porque vengas pronto por mí ―inclinó la copa al retrato con una sonrisa coqueta y las mejillas pellizcadas de carmín por el alcohol.

Su deseo de escapar de ella misma, de su vida, de todo lo que la rodeaba era un hecho innegable. Veía en Sai su única vía de escape plausible.

En sus ojos vio algo, aun no entendía que exactamente. Sentía que tal vez Sai era el único ser que podía entenderla, Sakura Haruno ya no quería luchar. Lamentaba defraudar a su madre, es que simplemente no tenía nada en este mundo que la retuviera. Su trabajo como médico le era indiferente, era una autómata. Solo hacia su trabajo, la gente iba y venía, los pacientes vivían o morían. Estos hechos a estas alturas le daba completamente lo mismo, la vida le era en pocas palabras le valía lo mismo que una roca; sin valor y estorbosa.

Su deseo de morir era intenso.

Solo había una cosa que deseaba antes de morir, su último deseo: _La petite mort._

Sakura cerró sus parpados lentamente dejado escapar una lágrima traicionera, soplo suave y delicadamente a la única vela que adornaba su pequeño pastel, pidiendo su deseo.

"_No quiero morir sin ser amada__ y sola_" anheló en silencio.

—Sai, si has de matarme primero habrás de hacerme mujer ―pronuncio un poco ebria antes de tomarse el último trago de la noche.

Él sería su Eros, su libertador de deseo y pasión.

Él sería su Tánatos, su muerte gentil, dulce y suave.

. . .

**Definiciones:**

_**La petite mort**_, también conocida como **La pequeña muerte** o **La petite mort** en francés, hace referencia al período refractorio que ocurre después del orgasmo sexual. Este término ha sido interpretado generalmente para describir a la pérdida del estado de conciencia o desvanecimiento post-orgásmico que sufren las personas en algunas experiencias sexuales.

**Eros Y Tanatos: **Concepto **psicoanalítico**. En _Más allá del principio del placer_ (1920), **Freud **modifica sustancialmente su teoría de los instintos. Como consecuencia de una reflexión de índole más filosófica que psicológica, a partir de este momento, Freud considerará que existen dos fuerzas en todo organismo biológico, fuerzas que determinan el curso de sus actividades y de apetencias:

*Los instintos de vida o Eros, caracterizados por la disposición que crean en el sujeto para formar unidades siempre mayores; Eros es siempre apetito de unión y, por ejemplo, se manifiesta en el amor, la actividad sexual y el afán por mantener la propia unidad física y psíquica.

* Y los instintos de muerte o Tanatos. Seguramente influido por la experiencia traumática de las primeras décadas de la política europea del siglo veinte, Freud consideró que todo ser vivo manifiesta también una disposición a la disgregación, a la ruptura de la unidad entre sus distintas partes para volver al estado desorganizado y, en último término, inanimado. Tanatos es siempre un apetito de pasividad, de separación y de disolución de unidades. Las manifestaciones patológicas de este instinto son el sadismo, el masoquismo, el suicidio.

. . .


	2. Capítulo I

**Advertencias:** Bueno este capítulo tiene una escena algo sexosa –si es que se le puede llamar así – y… en fin, si eres una persona sensible y que se ofende con facilidad no leas esto, que no es para ti. Luego no quiero quejas tontas ò.ó

. . .

_Los dragones dorados no tienen ningún símbolo. Son aislados y vagan solos, son los más sabios y solo aparecen en el momento justo._

. . .

Capítulo I

.

.

.

Me desafié a mi misma a ser la mejor. Me propuse a tener éxito a como diera lugar. Deseaba tanto que ella estuviera orgullosa de mi, quería retribuirle por sus cuidados, comprensión y por su amor.

¡Todo lo que llegué a ser fue por ella! Por Tsunade.

Cuando se marcho me desborone, la vida paró para mí. Fue como si los engranajes de mi reloj interno se oxidaran de pronto y no quisieran correr. El mundo siguió sin mí, el tiempo corría yo no, lo único que quedaba era la medicina.

Planeé que con la carrera podría estar cerca de mí madre, tal vez, solo tal vez…

Se aferró con uñas y dientes a la idea porque era cómodo, por qué era seguro ir por ese camino. Pensar en otra posibilidad le aterraba sobremanera, no quería salir del círculo trazado, debía continuar como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Vivía dos vidas ahora.

Una era la Sakura fuerte que seguía con su existencia, la que se superaba mostrándole al mundo de la medicina que sería mejor que la princesa de la cardiología. Escupiría a la cara de los que vieron a su madre en desgracia, se aprovecharon de ello y se regocijaron con su caída.

_¿Qué mejor venganza? _

Restregaría en sus caras su magnificencia en el campo, recordándoles que Tsunade estaba presente en ella y mejor que nunca.

La otra, la otra moría cada día por dentro. La medicina no le importaba, salvar vidas o dejar morir daba igual. Solo aplicaba sus conocimientos de manera fría e impersonal. Le era indiferente, estaba hueca, sin Tsunade para guiarla no tenía sentido estar ahí, no sentía nada. No era nada.

Acaricio trémula la superficie pulida del espejo, miró su reflejo con atención.

Cuando era una niña creía que cada cosa que pasaba era por alguna razón más allá de su control, que todo lo que tenía y pasaba era porque se lo merecía. Fuera bueno o…

¡Qué diablos! ¿Acaso importaba?

―Debí haber muerto el día del terremoto― susurro concentrada en los vapores que aun se desprendía de su nívea piel mientras un par de gotas se colaban entre sus rosados cabellos a lo largo del cuello y de ahí a sus senos desnudos, deslizándose traviesos hasta perderse entre sus formas.

Dirigió su mirar lánguido en el descanso del lavabo donde estaba el jabón y aun lado estaba una navaja de afeitar. Se centro en ella, era su tesoro.

Delineo suave el mango decorado de ébano que la seducía a tomarlo entre sus manos y sentir su poder, fue recorriéndole poco a poco. Sin prisas, fue lento, trazando sus formas bien definidas hasta llegar a la hoja de acero inoxidable de un solo filo. Era tan fría al tacto como su alma moribunda y el fino borde le producía un mordido placer al rozar las suaves carnes de sus brazos.

Cogió decidida su preciosa posesión y lo deslizo rápida en su antebrazo viendo cautivada el resultado cuando el carmín de la sangre comenzó a fluir.

Gota a gota contempló embelesada la caía aquel precioso elixir de vida.

Mordía su labio disfrutando de la mezcla de sensaciones: El dolor agudo, punzante, el ligero escozor que se iba extendiendo a lo largo de la llaga y por último el placer de la liberación, dándole una sensación de paz que invadía su cuerpo entero.

Temblaba de emoción contenida, suspirando de alivio con los ojos cerrados gozando de cada segundo; rogando para que nunca acabara.

El único momento de su día en que era capaz de sentir algo.

¡Estaba viva! ¡Existía!

Comprobaba una vez más, como hacía cada día desde la muerte de su madre.

Ella no aplicaba el famoso: _Pienso y luego existo de Descartes._

En Sakura era: _Me corto luego existo._

. . .

El intenso mar de nubes se perdía en el horizonte, sus formas suaves y esponjadas le hacían desear recordar su antigua existencia, pues en este punto de su vida no se encontraba seguro de que era con exactitud. Un humano. Un animal. Una maquina.

¿Tan siquiera tendría una alma? ¿Una vida? ¿Era lo mismo _ser_ que _existir_?

Deseaba encontrar la verdad a todas esas molestas interrogantes que lo invadían en este preciso momento, ahora la pregunta era:

¿Dónde se encontraba esa verdad?

No era el por qué vivía, sino el para qué, para quienes.

Caminaba, respiraba, comía, defecaba, tenía sexo, sentía el viento jugando con su negro cabello, el frio invernal congelando sus mejillas, el calor quemado su nívea piel y etc, etc, etc.

Reacciones naturales de un sujeto común, un humano común o eso le gustaba pensar en su peor estado de debilidad emocional. Un casi efímero momento que le atrapaba de vez en cuando y que nadie en su mundo _underground _se diera cuenta. No podía permitir que lo supieran, debía ser un ser carente de emociones; listo para matar, despedazar, asechar, cazar y torturar cuando se lo mandasen sus superiores.

―¿Porqué estoy pensando en esto? ― se dijo viendo la ventana del avión que iba rumbo a Japón desde China.

Tenía una misión en la tierra del sol naciente. Su ciudad natal, la que no pisaba desde hace un poco más de siete años.

La organización para que trabajar quería muerto al nuevo jefe del clan más antiguo de la mafia.

Los Uchihas, eran la familia de mayor influencia y poderío. De rasgos orgullosos y ambiciosos, todo lo que salía y entraba al país era regulado por ellos y nada que no tuviera su sello de aprobación pasaba sin que ellos los supiesen. Su red de transito de información era una de las mejores que había tenido la oportunidad de estudiar. La eficacia y eficiencia era en promedio del 95% el otro 5% eran cosas menores, en las que no valdría la pena meterse.

El contrabando de antigüedades, prostitución y piratería ilegal de todo tipo eran su mercado. Los muy dignos no aceptaban el trato de blancas y el comercio de droga. De hecho controlaban a las demás familias para impedir que estos negocios proliferaran, e incluso hasta cooperaban con la policía de vez en cuando y estos a su vez se hacían de la vista gorda cuando les convenía.

Hampa y justicia se daban la mano debajo de la mesa, dándose la oportunidad de rascarse la espalda mutuamente. Su acuerdo silencioso llevaba veinte años de historia cuando el presidente Hiruzen Sarutobi llegó a un acuerdo con ellos para el cese de hostilidades, comenzando con una era de estabilidad política y económica que fortaleció al país como nunca antes se había visto.

Las drogan no circulaban en las calles, el tráfico de órganos era ahora un mito, la prostitución infantil descendió drásticamente y el comercio de esclavos quedo anulado.

Eran consientes de que el mal seguía, pero al menos estaba controlado reduciendo al mínimo el índice de criminalidad y dando una mejor calidad de vida a los habitantes del país. Ambas partes resultaron beneficiados creando un lazo de tú me das, yo te doy que hacían que las cosas estuvieran tranquilas.

El equilibrio es la base fundamental en esta relación, un equilibrio que Sai tendría que romper a toda costa para poder abrir las puertas del Japón a un nuevo mercado que ansiaba hincarle el diente desde hacía años al pequeño país.

Esta era la primera parte de la misión que se le designo oficialmente, la otra era un asunto privado.

Despego su mirar de la ventanilla para ir a posarla en la foto entre sus manos, la había sacado inconscientemente del bolsillo de su saco. Acaricio con extrema delicadeza el contorno se los grandes ojos verdes que fueron capases de ver a través de él, descubriendo el secreto que con tanto celo protegía.

No era por las lágrimas que vio, era por lo que supo cuando las vio.

Ella era su pequeño desliz, su insignificante secreto fuera de la organización. Un capricho.

Sabía que debió haberla matado de inmediato, la tuyo en la mira e iba hacerlo pero cuando lo miró de esa manera directa, sin miedo, lista para morir y su dedo se despegó del gatillo.

Sakura Haruno era igual a él.

Hueca y sola, como una muñeca de trapo rota y sin importar cuánto remiendes y remiendes las costuras quedaran para siempre, listas para romperse en cualquier momento.

La curiosidad lo embargo en el preciso momento que comprendió que tan parecidos eran. Quería saber que llevo a la señorita Haruno a ser ese juguete trozado y decidió hacer caso a ese impulso y cuando estuviese satisfecho la borraría del mapa.

El anuncio del avión sobre el arribo y lo saco de sus cavilaciones, guardo la foto de su más reciente manía y saco su mejor sonrisa falsa a relucir, poniendo en uso su arma más mortífera. Esa mascara de guerra que lo hacía inmune al resto del mundo y el asesino número uno en la organización.

. . .

Se recostó sobre la cama con el edredón verde crema decorado con rosas blancas esparcida a lo largo del ruedo de forma discreta. Apoyo su cabeza en la suavidad del cojín aspirando su suave aroma. El dulce perfume invadía sus fosas nasales que iba bebiendo de poco en poco embriagándose con él.

Con los ojos cerrados abrió la boca dejando deslizar su lengua encima de su labio inferior mientras sus manos se deslizaban sobre su pecho plano de arriba abajo con suavidad, meciendo su cuerpo de derecha a izquierda, acariciándose, tocando cada vez con mayor desesperación. El roce de la tela ya no era suficiente y la piel se hizo presente de un momento a otro clamando su toque. Con su derecha delineo el contorno se su ombligo y con la zurda fue a los pequeños botones de su tórax endurecidos por la excitación, escogió uno para pellizcándolo con fuerza.

Gimió de placer.

Sus caderas se inclinaron hacia adelante y la mano libre fue desabrochando el botón y el cierre que impedía liberarse como deseaba.

Toco la punta de la casa de campaña que era su bóxer negro y mordió el cojín ahogando sus gemidos.

De forma rápida se volteo boca abajo mientras liberaba su erección para que rozara con la cubierta del lecho, así podría imaginarse que ella estaba debajo de él rogando por tenerlo en su interior.

Casi podía escuchar su nombre salir de su boca pidiendo más.

Metió su índice en sus fauces para saborearlo cual paleta enrollándolo con su lengua, en tanto su otra mano se ocupaba de coger su pene.

Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo…

Su pelvis seguía el ritmo con fervor, aumentado su velocidad esperando llegar en cualquier momento.

La explosión llegó esparciendo su semen como tanto deseaba. Sonrío de lado con autosuficiencia, su objetivo se había cumplido.

Miró el reloj de pared esperando impaciente a que el glorioso sonido de la puerta, deseaba que supiese que tan vulnerable era en realidad y que desafiarlo no era una opción.

Iba a darle todo un espectáculo a la perra ingrata que se decía a sí misma la princesa de la cardiología.

¡Esa puta doctora pagaría por la muerte de su madre! Ella dijo que todo estaría bien, que era un chequeo de rutina de lo más normal.

Su madre Mikoto siempre fue delicada de salud, sin embargo se mantenía estable y relativamente bien con los cuidados adecuados. Su corazón era débil y Tsunade era su doctora de siempre, la de mayor confianza entre los clanes del bajo mundo por sus conexiones directas con el hijo adoptivo del ex-presidente Sarutobi: Orochimaru.

Según se sabía estos dos era amigos íntimos desde la infancia, con lazos muy estrechos, ambos estudiaron la carrera medica. Solo que la vieja serpiente se fue por la genética, se creía el doctor _Frankenstein _tratado de crear el cuerpo perfecto.

Su clan era el segundo de la jerarquía social y política dentro del hampa. La escala de poder entre ambas familias era casi la misma, solo que la antigüedad de los Uchihas se imponía y el resto de las asociaciones respetaba eso.

Tsunade era casi intocable gracias al viejo viperino, por lo tanto su padre y hermano mayor le prohibieron expresamente meterse con ella.

Lástima que no estuviera en su naturaleza obedecer y perdonar.

Lo que si estaba claro en su naturaleza era la dulce y gratificante venganza.

Jamás iba dejar que la perra se saliera con la suya, iba hacerla caer costara lo que costara, y como bien había aprendido de su padre en el arte de la venganza uno se debía tomar su tiempo estudiando al sujeto. Conocer sus debilidades, sus fortalezas, temores y sobre todo saber que era lo que más apreciaba para poder aplastarlo frente a sus ojos de forma más lenta posible y de tal forma que se pudiera ver el instante en que su alma se rompiera.

Quebrar por completo el espíritu, le obsesionaba de tal manera que no importaba lo demás.

Las debilidades de Tsunade siempre fueron de dominio público: Alcohol y apuestas.

Era un buen comienzo, pero le era insuficiente.

¡Tenía que hacerla sufrir tanto como él sufría!

Giro la cabeza de lado y extendió la mano al porta-retrato del buró, tomándolo con violencia para verlo mejor. Observo con cautela la imagen con una mueca de asco.

Odiaba esa asquerosa imagen que mostraba a la dueña del departamento junto a su huérfana abrazados con tanto amor.

Giró el cuadro para quitar los seguros desprendiendo la foto y cortarla por la mitad. La parte derecha la hizo bola tirándola con desprecio, la otra le guardo con cuidado en su cartera.

El dulce sonido de las bisagras rechinando hizo volviera a concentrarse a lo que había venido, se puso su mejor mueca de arrogancia y espero cómodo en la cama.

La puerta se abrió trémula, una cabeza rubia se asomo curiosa con una sonrisa que pronto se contorción en una expresión de horror y furia al mismo tiempo, desfigurando sus finas facciones en algo realmente feo.

―¡Qué mierda hace aquí Uchiha! ― clamó con los puños encrespados buscando a Sakura por todas partes con cautela.

El maldito mocoso psicópata esta tan tranquilo y campante disfrutando cada segundo.

―Ella no está aquí ― su voz era calmada, fría y amenazante al mismo tiempo.

"_¡Dios santo no!"_ fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, de ese mocoso solo se podía esperar lo peor.

―No le echo nada…aun ―contesto con una media sonrisa en su delgados labios ―Sakura se encuentra en la biblioteca, es tan estudiosa y con un futuro brillante, ¿no crees? ―dijo el muy cínico mirándola con todo su rencor salido desde lo más recóndito de sus entrañas.

Era una amenaza directa a la yugular de Tsunade, que temblaba de rabia a ver en qué estado se encontraba el infeliz.

Tirado sobre la cama de su hija, con la verga de fuera acariciándose sin recato alguno.

―Parece que vas a tener que cambiar el cobertor ―siguió picando mientras se incorporaba limpiándose los restos de semen, se subía el pantalón y fajaba la camisa.

Entrecerró sus párpados tratando de controlarse, es pequeño malparido no iba amedrentarla.

―Si te atreves a ponerle un solo dedo encima ―amenazo con un tono filoso y letal que podía hacer temblar de pies a cabeza hasta el más valiente ―Te mato.

Era un ultimátum delicioso que le hizo templar de emoción ante semejante reto. La gran Tsunade era una mujer de armas tomar y sus advertencias nunca eran en vano, no por nada había llegado hasta la cima. Ambos estaba frente a frente viéndose las caras y midiéndose los huevos se dejaron muy en claro de que iba el juego.

. . .

Hace años de ese momento donde la perra se atrevió amenazarlo, aun conservaba la parte de la foto que había tomado que aquella vez. Estaba amarillenta y muy gastada por el uso, todavía la guardaba en la cartera y la observaba con frecuencia cada vez que se hallaba solo.

Nunca pudo tenerla como deseaba.

Su plan de _vendetta_ contra Tsunade se había venido abajo cuando pagó todas sus deudas a causa de su deceso.

La muy puta se había salido con la suya al final.

Estaba frustrado por no haber completado su objetivo final. Deseaba destruirla por completo y la muerte no bastaba, era demasiado simple solo matarla.

Así que uso todo su poder y contactos para promover sus grandes placeres.

Primero haciéndola ganar en las carreras de caballos a las que iba todos los sábados sin falta, después poniéndola en contacto con los dueños de las mejores casas de apuestas que la invitaban a jugar póker gracias a su racha ganadora en el hipódromo ¡Qué sorpresa! Le gano a los mejores talladores de cartas del país.

Todo juego en que le ponía la mano, ganaba sin duda alguna y poco a poco fue apostando cantidades más grandes de dinero.

Era una adicta ahora.

El juego comenzó a consumirla y no era en absoluto divertido. Su vida laboral, social, personal y familiar de iba al caño un poco más cada día.

De pronto no ganaba tan seguido e iba perdiendo día tras día dinero, las deudas se comenzaron acumular y las personas a las que debía no aceptaban un pagare de buena fe precisamente.

Lo mejor de todo es que la mujer era demasiado testaruda y orgullosa para aceptar que necesitaba ayuda de alguna clase y mucho menos se dignaría a pedirle dinero prestado a alguien. Su problema era un secreto a voces, y cualquiera que conociera un poco a Tsunade sabía que jamás aceptaría ayuda, y mucho menos reconocería que tenía un problema con el juego.

Cuando las cosas se le salieron de las manos. Ahogada en deudas y a punto de perder su licencia médica, sin salida aparente, él se presento hacerle una oferta que estaba seguro no rechazaría.

Estaba dispuesto a pagar todas sus deudas, a seguir patrocinando sus juegos y a sellar su morboso pasado de una buena vez si le daba lo que más quería en el mundo: Sakura.

Los adictos de cualquier clase son manipuladores, mentirosos, traicioneros y venderían a su propia madre o matarían con tal que conseguir lo que desean.

Estaba seguro de que su adicción estaba en el punto sin retorno.

Iba a tener a la ramera a sus pies y a su hija para él, sin que nadie tuviera el poder de intervenir.

Ni su padre, ni su hermano, ni Orochimaru podrían hacer nada al respecto.

Iba hacer sufrir a la madre por medio de la hija.

Todo iba perfecto, lástima que no conto con el factor amor y orgullo de la perra.

―Matarte para pagar tus deudas, jamás pensé que haría algo así ―se dijo a si mismo mirando hacia la ventana, en dirección a la hogar de Sakura. La veía salir casi todas las mañanas rumo al hospital, era su costumbre observarla.

Había perdido frente a Tsunade y que él había quedado como un completo idiota.

No podía descansar en paz hasta que de alguna forma completara su venganza, y esa obsesión lo había llevado encapricharse de alguna forma con la mujer que miraba ir y venir del sanatorio cada día desde que ingresó, y antes de eso rumbo a la escuela.

Tenían la misma edad, no era guapa, pero tampoco fea. Estaba en el tedioso y corriente promedio de mujeres, era bastante aburrida y pedestre sin mucho que aportar.

Él había tenido a mujeres mucho más guapas que lo complacían en la cama, sin embargo todas eran unas putas interesadas que miraban su Ford GT y Rolex. Le creían un buen trofeo que exhibir, eso ni contar el factor peligro que era su apellido.

Tenía la impresión de que ella no miraría su auto, ni reloj y mucho menos le importaría su nombre. De hecho tal vez no le importaría un reverendo rábano volador saber nada de él, por curiosidad había pasado frente a ella un par de veces para ver cómo reaccionaba.

La primera miraba fue como el resto de la mujeres, lo evaluó y concluyo que era atractivo.

Tonta y ciega no era, pero después su mirada se apago y siguió con su camino como si nada. Ignorándole.

Por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo había herido su ego.

―Pareces un acosador ―vino de pronto una voz a sus espaldas.

―Para ser un acosador ella tendría que rechazarme primero ―contesto sin voltear.

―Y tendrías que interferir con su vida ―concluyo la voz en modo de advertencia sutil.

Pesco al vuelo su indirecta y volteo molesto para darle la cara a su hermano que estaba recargado sobre la entrada de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Tan perfecto con su traje exclusivo de _ISSEY MIYAKE*_, de pantalones negros con una camisa de seda azul marino que le daban un aire muy casual y al mismo tiempo elegante.

Detestaba verlo de esta forma, tan inmaculada. Siempre tan por encima de él, mirando arriba de su hombro como juzgándolo. Hacía que se le revolviera el estomago, como si el muy bastardo no tuviera suficiente con un simple _Armani_.

―Sí, tendría que interferir con su vida ―dijo entre dientes, como advirtiéndole que no iba a dejar lo que hacía sólo porque él lo decía.

El silencio incomodo se hizo presente.

―Tienes que dejar de hacer eso Sasuke ―hablo rompiendo la tención que había crecido en ese instante de mudez.

Se giro de nuevo ignorando lo dicho, no iba a discutir lo que hacía o no en su tiempo libre con absolutamente nadie.

Suspiro negando la cabeza de un lado al otro con pesar. No iba a llegar a ningún lado así, su hermano era una maldita mula cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza y no salía de ahí hasta que lo concluyera.

―Tenemos informes de que _Los dragones_ enviaron a Japón a su mejor hombre a matarme ―su voz era un puto acero irrompible, frío y letal.

Desde que su padre había perecido en un misterioso incidente –por no decir asesinato– hace un poco más de siete años. Itachi, el hijo mayor de Fugaku Uchiha se había convertido en la cabeza del clan haciendo que la productividad creciera hasta un 35% y desde que cerraron sus puertas a China y sus drogas había hecho numerosos intentos de abrir el mercado.

El último atentado exitoso fue el homicidio de su padre, desde entonces el resto de sus tristes intentos pasaba igual que la mierda en el desagüe, solo se tenía que jalar la palanca y listo. El resto se hacía solo.

Ambos Uchihas eran muy conscientes de que esta vez iban enserio y que tendrían la oportunidad de verse la caras con el mejor sicario del mundo, o eso es lo que se rumoraba del hombre que hacia el trabajo sucio del hampa china.

No se sabía cómo era su rostro, no dejaba huella por donde pasaba y podría ser cualquiera; desde la maldita sombra de un puto árbol o hasta ser tú sombra de toda la vida. En este negocio no se podía confiar y se tenía que revisar constantemente con quieres trabajas.

―Estás seguro ―no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación bastante seria.

―Me enviaron esto ―señalo mientras desenrollaba un papiro de papel de arroz finamente grabado con un majestuoso dragón oriental con cinco dedos –en vez de tres como los japoneses–, de color dorado subiendo hacia el cielo. Sublime e inmutable siguiendo su camino hacia el cielo.

Era el símbolo de la mafia china y su matón personal.

Sasuke fue hasta su hermano y tomo la imagen para examinarla con su ojo experto.

Era una condenada obra de arte como ninguna que hubiera visto alguna vez en su vida, no cabía duda que era genuino.

. . .

ISSEY MIYAKE: Es una marca de ropa japonesa. Es de las más caras y exclusivas del mundo, mucho más que un Armani.

. . .

N/A: Bueno espero que le haya gustado este capítulo. Como verán es una historia un tanto fuerte con eso de cortarse, espero que no ofenda a nadie. Me asesore con una amiga que es psicóloga y trate de explicarlo de la forma más simple que pude.

Bueno ya saben que todo comentario con flores o tomatazos –con respeto hacia mí y mi trabajo– es siempre bienvenido. Hasta la próxima entrega XD


	3. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

.

.

.

A estas alturas su anuncio a la casa de los Uchihas debía haberlos alertado como era su costumbre hacer. Personalmente le parecía estúpido dar la noticia, pero eran las normas que tenía que cumplir. _Los dragones_ eran una organización soberbia que tenía que estar por encima de todo, controlarlo y una muestra del descaro de su poder era informarles a sus víctimas cuando iban a morir.

Una forma ideal de mostrar su misantropía.

Miró su _Beluga_ para cerciorarse de la hora y concluyó que le queda tiempo para ir por una bebida, antes de que lo recogieran a las afueras del aeropuerto. Mientras esperaba por su café turco, hojeo algunas cuantas revistas y entre ellas vio una de medicina que llamó su atención. Contenía un pequeño artículo sobre un estudio de la _miocardiopatía takotsubo_, un fenómeno muy frecuente en Japón a causa del severo estrés emocional y físico.

Lo que clamó su atención del escrito fue el hombre del autor: Sakura Haruno, e incluso venía una pequeña foto al pie de la página.

Medito unos minutos, tratando de entender por qué usaba el apellido de sus padres biológicos. Los cuales ni siquiera recordaba, no el de su madre adoptiva que era el usaba oficialmente en sus documentos y además se había presentado ante él con ese nombre. De hecho en sus indagaciones, encontró un trámite para cambiar su apelativo a Haruno en vez de Senju.

Cuando lo llamaron para recibir su café, arranco la hoja guardándosela en el bolsillo del pantalón. Pagó su bebida junto con la revista la cual tiro saliendo del local.

Le intrigaba sobremanera sus acciones e hizo nota mental de preguntarle por que el cambio de nombre antes de matarla.

A las afueras una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados paso a recogerlo. El conductor era conocido como Yamato, un hombre con ojos aterradores de color negro tan profundos que dudaba que tuviera vida, de estatura promedio y cabello castaño. Oficialmente era un ingeniero forestal que asesoraba en la protección, fomento, manejo y conservación de áreas naturales; extra-oficialmente era su contacto en Japón.

Se saludaron con gestos corteses, sin perder el tiempo en tonterías triviales de etiqueta. Fueron a la pequeña base de operaciones que Yamato había preparado a las afueras de la ciudad. Era en un lugar apartado, una casa bastante cutre, tenía los servicios básicos –agua y electricidad–, se acompañaba de unos cuantos muebles como un par de catres con mantas de lana y una vieja televisión para mantenerse al tanto de las noticias.

Sus únicos vecinos eran una pareja de ancianos que están demasiado cansados para preocuparse por los residentes nuevos. Y esos estaban a unos ocho kilómetros, el resto eran casas abandonadas o a punto de ser declaradas inhabitables donde los vagabundos iban a dormir.

En un lugar así nadie los molestaría, era un excelente sitio para atender sus asuntos.

Sai se sentó en la litera, con las piernas abiertas y los codos recargados en las rodillas. Miraba como Yamato traía una enorme bolsa de lona sobre sus hombros, que sacó de algún escondite en la casa y la coloco a sus pies abriéndola al instante.

Ambos se asomaron para ver el contenido.

El sicario le dio una mirada de aprobación a su ayudante, extendió su brazo derecho para sacar de poco a poco los objetos para comprobar que estuvieran en optimas condiciones.

Lo primero que cogió fue una_ Magnum 45_ semiautomática. Reviso el cargador lleno de municiones, retrajo la corredera hasta insertar el cartucho y la retrajo de nuevo, probó el gatillo, calibro su peso y balance, examino el seguro y la mira. Demostrando una maestría asombrosa en el control y conocimiento de armas.

Todo parecía en orden.

Después siguió con la _Colt M1911_, el _AK 47_; un fusil de asalto de alto calibre. El arma preferida de los guerrilleros y narcotraficantes. Una docena de granadas, bombas de humo y dejo para el final el premio gordo: Una bazuca portátil.

Era un arma nada sutil que iba directo al grano, y para lo que tenía planeado, entre más ruido se hiciera mejor. Esta vez sus jefes habían sido muy claros con respecto al asunto de la discreción acostumbrada. Los Uchihas habían agotado la paciencia de _Los dragones_ y necesitaban un escarmiento que hiciera parecer a _Pearl Harbor_ un juego de niños.

―Todo está en orden, ahora me puedes dar el otro paquete que te pedí. Por favor― pidió amable clavando sus orbes ónix en su ayudante.

Yamato de inmediato saco un fardo que le entrego de inmediato.

―Necesito los mapas de la ciudad y los planos de la jefatura de policía ―mintió. Él ya los tenía memorizados en su cabeza, deseaba que lo dejara solo sin levantar sospechas.

Yamato no solo era el hombre que lo ayudaría mientras estaba en Japón. También era el miraría de cerca para reportarlo con lujo de detalle lo que hacia a su jefes "_Los ancianos_". Siempre era así, un par de ojos para vigilarlo y asegurarse de que no se saliera del inodoro de porquería en que estaba metido. Si llegaba a traspasar los límites era hombre muerto, como los que le precedieron antes. Era un circulo vicioso, cuando dejara de serle útil a la organización lo desecharían. Nadie es irremplazable, solo se buscarían a otro sujeto que tuviera lo que ellos necesitaban y lo harían suyo con hicieron con él.

Su compañero dudó un poco alzando la ceja, haciendo que Sai lo animara a hablar con un movimiento de cabeza.

―Aun no estamos seguros de que el clan Uchiha vaya a ir.

―Lo harán, no tienen alternativa. Necesitan de su cooperación para poder atraparme ―dijo sencillo.

―¿Y por qué estas tan seguro?

―Es lo que yo haría.

―Comprendo ―dijo al tiempo de retirarse para ir por el encargo.

Una vez solo dirigió su atención al envoltorio entre sus manos y una sonrisa hueca adorno sus labios cuando saco un juego de cuchillos de cerámica. Recogió el más largo ―calculaba que eran unos quince centímetros―, con delicadeza por el mango, con su otra mano deslizo sus dedos por el borde de la hoja de doble filo, y decidió comprobar su arista con el roce de su pulgar.

Apenas le toco cuando sintió el ligero escozor que indicaba el corte. Dejo el cuchillo a un lado para poder mirar la incisión. Frunció la frente arrugando las cejas demostrando su concentración al exprimir su gordo para poder ver la sangre fluir poco a poco hasta formar una par de esferas carmín que llevo a su boca y succiono saboreando el sabor de sus propios fluidos.

Por alguna razón pensó en esa mujer. En Sakura y en sus grandes ojos verdes. No eran de un verde común, eran de un tono muy particular, era jade. El color de la nobleza, perfección e inmortalidad, sus cuencas parecían una joya, un tesoro frío que había perdido su brillo, su alma igual que él.

_¿Qué secretos escondían esos ojos?_

Estaba seguro de que lo averiguaría, no deseaba dejar esa incógnita sin contestar. Él tenía que saber, era algo que lo consumía por dentro y le producía una sensación desconocida pero placentera.

Miró a la ventana donde podía ver el cálido naranja reflejo del atardecer y deseo poder compartir esa hermosa vista con alguien. Cerro lo ojos imaginándose el toque gentil del Sol rozar su piel e intuyó que las manos de Sakura Haruno serían así de suaves.

Abrió los párpados confundido y ladeo su cabeza extrañado por su reacción.

Era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba.

. . .

La estación de policías estaba llena, todos los detectives habían sido llamados a una junta. El ambiente se veía tenso, muy cargado de intriga y desconcierto. Nunca se había visto tanto movimiento al poner barricadas a los alrededores y puestos de vigilancia a cinco kilómetros a la redonda. Nadie entraba ni salía sin identificarse primero.

Una serie de autos negros con vidrios polarizados invadían la entrada y lo más seguro es que también estuvieran blindados.

Naruto observo con disgusto a la veintena de hombre armados hasta los dientes que lo retuvieron en la entrada del edificio. Estaba harto de tener que ir enseñando su placa cada dos por tres y que algún matón tratara de intimidarlo presumiendo con su pistola como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Tenía la mandíbula contraída y una vena palpitando en su frente que estaba a punto de estallar para cuando por fin llegó a su escritorio. Botó su portafolio sobre el mueble haciendo que los expedientes volaran por todas partes y se aplasto en su silla con la brazos cruzados conteniéndose las ganas de ir a mentarle la madre al capitán por permitir que esa basura del hampa entrara al recinto.

Se había convertido en detective para atrapar a los malos, no para ayudarlos y para el colmo de males su compañero y superior aun no llegaba.

Miró su celular para comprobar la hora y llamó a su camarada para saber donde rayos estaba. La reunión de ese día era de extrema importancia y su presencia era requerida. Esta vez no iba a poder cubrirlo por mucho que lo deseara.

Bufó molesto cuando escucho el buzón de voz.

Decidió rendirse. Kakashi era un caso perdido en eso de la puntualidad. No valía darle más vueltas al asunto y se resigno a lo que tuviera que venir con esos rufianes.

Negó con la cabeza cansado, y más que nada decepcionado. Es que aun no era capaz de entender cómo es que se permitía semejante ultraje. Controlar los crímenes no era la respuesta. Lo malo es malo y lo bueno es bueno. Comprendía la delgada capa gris que se asomaba a la mitad del camino pero para eso estaban las leyes, los jueces y los jurados. Para eso era la justicia y la verdad, por algo se representaba a la dama justicia con los ojos vendados, una balanza en la mano derecha y una espada con su siniestra. Se suponía que la justicia era imparcial y que juzgaba a todos por igual.

¿Y sino para qué coño se habían inventado?

Suspiro cansado, dándole un trago al café amargo y frio que había dejado ayer por la noche en su escritorio para despabilarse un poco.

La corrupción invadía las entrañas del país y fingían que todo estaba bien así.

"_Hacer cosas malas por buenas razones sigue siendo malo_" pensó frustrado, mientras se dirigía a la sala de conferencias.

Él creía en el juego limpio, en las segundas oportunidades, en la palabra de la gente, en la verdad y en lo que era justo. En su carrera se había tenido que enfrentar a sujetos muy malos pero jamás se había tenido que rebajarse a su nivel para salir airoso y hacer lo que era correcto. Siempre encontraba otra manera de seguir siendo el chico bueno de la historia.

No es que fuera ingenuo, sabía que el mundo estaba lleno de mierda y su trabajo era limpiarlo.

Y de ningún modo iba a permitir que sus principios y valores de vieran comprometidos nunca por la putrefacción que estaba atravesando su hogar. Tenía la plena convicción de que aun había salvación y que tarde o temprano hallaría la solución. Jamás dejaría de luchar por ella.

Como decía la frase_: __La única forma de que el mal triunfe, __e__s que los hombres buenos no hagan nada__._

Se la repetía constantemente para nunca olvidar porque estaba y en donde estaba. No iba a dejar que el mal camino lo sedujera.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y vio que la mayoría de sus compañeros se encontraban en sus asientos esperando a que comenzara la reunión. Se lleno de sorpresa al ver que Kakashi se encontraba en su lugar con los brazos cruzados y dormitando en su lugar, fue a sentarse junto a él.

El muy bastado de seguro había madrugado para la reunión y por eso se encontraba cabeceando. Sonrió de lado y decidió dejarlo dormir un poco más. No sin antes quitarle su café de _Starbucks _de entre las manos. El trago de hace rato le había dejado un muy mal sabor de boca.

. . .

Odiaba tener que meter a la policía en sus asuntos, pero Itachi había insistido en ello.

―La mejor forma de evitar que esto se convierta en una zona de guerra es cooperar con ellos Sasuke. Hay que evitar derramar sangre innecesariamente y además tienen recursos e información con la que no contamos. Podemos compartir lo que sabemos con ellos y será doble presión para el asesino.

Su explicación era muy convincente, sin embargo lo detestaba. Era muy mala idea reunirse en un blanco tan predecible.

―Se que piensas que es una mala idea, pero ¿qué otra opción tenemos? ―Sasuke estaba a punto de contestar cuando Itachi se le adelanto ―y que no sea tomar la cuidad con hombres armados hasta los dientes en cada esquina ―miró a su hermano con recelo antes que digiera algo para apoyar la idea que tenía en mente desde que llego la amenaza―. Es nuestra mejor oportunidad de cogerlo, él se va a presentar e intentara matarme. Tal vez se cole entre los policías y detectives para hacerlo o algún encargado de limpieza. Puede ser cualquiera, tiene fama de discreto y limpio a la hora de ejecutar su trabajo. Hay que usar eso a nuestro favor.

Sasuke hizo una especie de gruñido mostrando su desacuerdo sin embargo no objeto.

Personalmente él volaría todo el lugar, para vaporizar a todos haciendo un gran alarde de su poder, pero el _modus operandi_ del sicario era como había descrito Itachi, así que no podía argumentar nada a su favor.

. . .

El momento de la verdad era inminente cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso al líder del clan de bastardos que tanto detestaba: Itachi Uchiha.

Camino directo al lugar central en la mesa que se le había asignado, y miro de paso a Naruto. Fue un instante en el que sus vistas se cruzaron: El azul eléctrico y el negro carbón.

El blondo le reto con los ojos fruncidos y una mueca de enfado en la boca, el moreno devolvió inescrutable su desafío.

Los pocos que se dieron cuenta tragaron grueso esperando lo peor.

―¡Naruto! Te robaste mi café otra vez ―exclamó un enojado Kakashi que acaba de despertar y tomaba del brazo al chico.

―No es cierto, tú me debes un par del otro día que invitaste y huiste para no pagar. Solo tomé lo que me correspondía ―contesto casi al punto del grito.

El _uf_, de alivio colectivo se hizo presente aliviando la tensión.

―Ya basta señores, esto es un asunto serio ―reprendió el capitán poniendo orden y procedió a explicar los motivos se la junta, para después cederle la palabra a Itachi.

―Como ya saben hemos estado en guerra con la mafia china hace años y si les permitimos la entrada a nuestro país estaremos perdidos. Nuestra fuerza y poder no son nada en comparación. Nosotros no lucramos con drogas, ni órganos, niños o esclavos. Ellos sí ―calló un momento para dar énfasis a lo dicho ―, actualmente son una las mayores potencias en el trafico de drogas y tratantes de blancas.

»Sus orígenes son tan inciertos como antiguos. Se remontan a organizaciones secretas del siglo XVII que iban en contra de la dinastía _Qing_ que había derrocado a la dinastía _Ming_. Se dice que estas sociedades juraron proteger a China bajo códigos de ciega obediencia y lealtad. Con el tiempo estos principios se fueron degenerando hasta convertirse en una organización criminal.

»Se hacen llamar a sí mismos _Los dragones_.

»Tienen alrededor de 100 mil miembros que sepamos, esparcidos alrededor del mundo. Sus bases príncipes se encuentran el Hong Kong, Taiwán y la China Continental. Se les conoce como _La Triada_ y estos a su vez tienen diversas ramificaciones que operan en Gran Bretaña, Francia, Holanda, Australia, Estados Unidos y Argentina.

»Su forma de operar normalmente consta de un grupo de tres personas, estos se conectan entre sí jerárquicamente con una persona. Esto lleva el desconocimiento del resto de los integrantes del grupo para quieres trabajan. De esta forma si los atrapan, no podrán dar ninguna información útil. Sin contar que la mayoría se suicida antes de poder decir algo.

»Y es por eso que nos necesitamos mutuamente señores, ningún otro clan se atreverá a negociar o aliarse con ellos sin mi consentimiento. Es por ello que quieren asesinarme ―concluyo de forma mortal, esperando ver las reacciones de la gente.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por tan fuertes declaraciones. Después de un breve tiempo que considero prudente decidió continuar.

―El asesino que va tras mi cabeza, fue el que acabó con mi padre. Fugaku Uchiha, hace siete años ―prosiguió dando los detalles que se conocían de su asesino.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se encontraba en una camioneta comparando todos los rostros de los que entraron y salieron de lugar en la base de datos que tenían. Se encontraba ansioso, la reunión estaba casi terminada y todo estaba demasiado calmando para su gusto.

De la nada una cabeza de misil pasó en frete del vehículo volando la puerta principal de la jefatura. La explosión lo cegó y rompió los cristales hiriéndolo en los brazos a causa de protegerse el rostro.

Un par de segundos después reacciono tomando su arma para ingresar a la zona. Recorrió rápido el trecho, esperando que no lanzaran otro misil, rodeo los cadáveres de sus hombre que vigilaban la entrada, fue a la escaleras de emergencia para llegar a su hermano.

No iba a permitir que ese maldito hijo de puta matara a su hermano.

. . .

La llamada de emergencia llegó a todo el personal disponible del hospital. Sakura fue corriendo a la entrada de las ambulancias lista para recibir a los heridos, cuando vio a todo el mundo paralizado estorbando en la puerta. Se abrió paso a empujones cuando visualizo cual era el problema.

Junto a la camilla había un sujeto con un arma y el médico en jefe estaba aterrorizado. Y como a ella le andaba valiendo su seguridad no lo dudo y se lanzo al frente ignorando al tipo armado.

―¿Cuál es el estado? ―interrogo apremiante y fuerte al paramédico que estaba igual de asustado que sus demás compañeros.

Como no hubo respuesta inmediata, golpeo al sujeto y volvió a preguntar de forma más ruda.

―Bala en el corazón ―susurro vago sin decirle nada que le sirviera.

Bufó exacerbada mirando al hombre con revólver.

―¡Si quieres que él viva deja de atormentar al personal y quítate del camino! ―le reto haciéndolo a un lado para llevarse ella misma la camilla.

Como pudo se hizo cargo de la situación dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra para conseguir respuestas del estado del paciente, personal listo para operar y un quirófano.

Casi toda la operación la hizo ella, por que el titular de cardiología no quería nada que ver con ese paciente en especial. Entre menos contacto mejor.

Sakura no era ninguna tonta, había reconocido al tipo de la entrada y al herido en su plancha de operaciones. La vida del jefe del clan más poderoso del país estaba en sus manos y si fallaba…bueno era poco decir que un lugar junto al lecho de su madre iba a ser lo menos que le pasaría. Las venganzas de la familia eran legendarias.

Sonrío complacida al saber que tal vez su vida terminaría, lástima que era demasiado competente y metódica en su trabajo para fallar.

. . .

Caminaba de un lado al otro como tigre enjaulado fumando cigarrillo tras cigarrillo, esperando respuestas sobre el estado de su hermano.

Cerró sus párpados cansado. Todavía podía ver el humo, la sangre, las partes de cuerpos a su alrededor regados entre los escombros y el nauseabundo olor de pólvora mezclado con el de la carne quemada. Sino hubiera llegado a tiempo Itachi se habría unido a ellos en el acto.

En el último segundo logro desviar la bala del asesino descargando todo su cartucho de balas en el desgraciado. Pero el maldito lo esquivo con la gracia de un leopardo y sin dificultad alguna, para desaparecer como una sombra después. Justo como había llegado.

Su estomago se revolvió de ira al pensar en ese hijo de puta que casi acaba con la vida de su hermano y con la mitad de su hombres. Se aferraba a la idea de que aun estaba con vida y que se salvaría del borde de la muerte.

El tiempo pasaba tan lento, cada maldito minuto era una eternidad y ya habían pasado cinco horas y nadie le informaba nada. Estaba a punto de explotar si no tenía informes en ese preciso momento.

Decidió y cargado con actitud vale madres, fue directo a la entrada de la sala donde estaban atendiendo a Itachi. Está de más decir que nadie se le atravesó en el camino y de inmediato los dos gorilas que puso a cuidar la entrada negaron con la cabeza, dando a entender que todavía estaban operando.

Se acerco a la ventanilla sintiéndose incapaz de hacer algo más para salvar la vida de tal vez, el único el que le importaba en todo el mundo.

Observo con desagrado como es que la huérfana bastarda de Tsunade, ponía las manos dentro del pecho de Itachi. Sabía que era solo una residente, pero también era la única médico con los pantalones para hacer lo que se tenía que hacer a la hora de la verdad. Los demás médicos se acobardaron en cuanto lo vieron venir.

Tenía que proteger a su hermano a toda costa. El asesino podía atacar el hospital para acabar con su objetivo, no iba a arriesgarse por nada del mundo.

También estaba el factor de que ella era la única disponible, todo el recito estaba ocupado con los demás heridos de la estación. Fue una verdadera masacre. Una declaración formal de guerra que no iba a quedar sin contestación. Él les daría la puta guerra que tanto querían _Los dragones_.

Iba a garantizar que jamás pusieran un solo dedo en su territorio. El país entero les pertenecía a los Uchihas e iba pelear con todo y ganaría. Si era guerra lo que deseaban esos bastardos, eso era lo que iba a darles. Él no era amable, sutil o diplomático como su hermano mayor.

Lo aprenderían a la mala.

. . .

Suspiró cansada, limpiándose la frente de sudor. Por fin había acabado y el sujeto sobre la mesa estaba estable.

Dio algunas órdenes más antes de salir y enfrentarse al _espectro _ que estaba pegado a la puerta viéndola por el cristal con cara de pocos amigos y listo para ataca a cualquier signo de debilidad.

―Señor Uchiha, su hermano se encuentra estable. Hice todo lo posible, ahora lo demás depende de él ―informo fría e impersonal, pues esta parte del trabajo era la peor. Ver a los ojos suplicantes y llantos lastimeros de los parientes y amigos, era demasiado para ella. No podía sopórtalo, se desconectaba. Se convertía en una roca, inflexible y sin vida para poder afrontarlo. La capa de indiferencia se activo en pleno y lo miró directa.

Se lo dijo directo a los ojos, la escucho clara, firme, sin titubeos.

Verla tan inquebrantable como el acero hizo que se sintiera mejor. Le había dicho toda la verdad, sin rodeos, ni esperanzas, ni promesas. Si Itachi fallecía estaba seguro que podía vivir con eso y por eso, perdonaría su vida encaso de que su hermano no lo lograra.

Ella era todo lo contrario a lo que fue su mentora.

Discutieron brevemente donde estaría su cuarto y cuales serian los "cuidados" especiales que se tomarían. Sakura se tuvo que hacer cargo de todo y obviamente nadie se opuso a ello. Se acordó el lugar más alejado y discreto del hospital. Donde había por lo menos cinco hombres reguardando el lugar: dos dentro de la habitación, dos afuera en la puerta y uno a la entrada del pasillo.

Se cambiaban los turnos cada seis horas y esta demás decir que iban bien "equipados". El S.W.A.T se quedaba corto en esos momentos y por supuesto nadie pasaba sin estar en la lista aprobada por Sasuke y sin la respectiva identificación.

Una vez terminado los preparativos, Sakura se retiro del recito. Estaba exhausta y necesitaba dormir o se caería cual tabla de un momento a otro.

Además tenía el presentimiento de que vería a su asesino pronto.

Todo su ser lo gritaba.

. . .

N/A: Que tal, las cosas se están poniendo tensas. Aun que primero iba a poner toda la escena de lo que paso en la estación de policías, pero no me gusto como quedo al final. Se parecía a esa escena de _Terminator_ cuando destruye toda la estación. Y me dije _mamá mía__, _no puede ser ò.ó

Además siento que le falto emoción. No soy nada buena describiendo cosas así XD.

Y el discurso interno de Naruto fue totalmente inspirado en el Capitan Maravilla –ese que gritan Shazam para obtener sus poderes– específicamente de un capítulo de la Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada llamado: El choque.

Lo adoro un montón *O*.

_. . ._

Shusun: Gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho que pases por este fic forever alone XD. Y me hace feliz que te este gustando la historia. Este fic es mucho más serio de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir.

. . .

Bueno ya saben todo flor o tomatazo es bienvenido, gracias por leer.


	4. Capítulo III

Capítulo III

.

.

.

Todo era un desastre, la estación de policías era declarada oficialmente zona de guerra por los medios de comunicación. Las salas de hospitales y clínicas cercanas estaban abarrotadas de heridos, tanto del cuerpo de policías como hombres del hampa.

Entre la confusión de saber quién era el atacante no se hizo esperar el intercambio de plomo entre ambos bandos, el miedo reinante causo grandes estragos.

El caos se encontraba por doquier y Sakura trataba por todos los medios de mantenerse a flote, ya que nadie se quería enfrentar el cara a cara con Sasuke Uchiha. Todos ahí conocían su reputación de maldito desgraciado, sin corazón y sus arranques de ira cuando algo no salía como él deseaba.

Sakura estaba frustrada y más que nada cansada, justo cuando iba a subir a su auto para irse a casa su localizador comenzó a sonar como loco. Múltiples llamadas clamaban por ella, no tuvo más remedio que resignarse e ir hacer acto de presencia con su superior.

El jefe de piso donde se encontraba Itachi Uchiha quería arrancarle la cabeza en el preciso instante en que la tuvo a la vista.

—¡Residente! —llamo con desprecio a Sakura— me puede decir con qué autoridad una médico residente de primer año se toma la libertad de tomar un quirófano, operar sin permiso y además ordenar que despejen mi zona para albergar a un jefe de la mafia.

Odio cada palabra dicha por este imbécil que la miraba como escoria, fue uno de los antiguos compañeros de Tsunade que se regocijo con su caída y aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para hacer le vida difícil en el hospital. Una oportunidad como esta era perfecta para que la despidieran y le quitaran la licencia de forma permanente si no se ponía viva.

—¡Con la misma autoridad que usted se negó atender al paciente! —Contesto fuerte y firme para que todos escucharan con claridad y nadie tuviera dudas de que tan bien parada estaba— ¡Con la misma autoridad que todo el hospital se negó atender a un paciente! —recalco ese un determinante con el dedo índice de la zurda—. Nadie se quiso hacer cargo de él por el miedo que le tienen al hijo menor de la familia Uchiha, todos se quisieron lavar la manos con esto, por si salía mal y ahora que todo está resuelto —miro al hombre que la acusaba e hizo ademan de dirigirse al resto que la escuchaba— ¡Gracias a mí! Y de manera satisfactoria por cierto, quieren adjudicarse la gloria de un trabajo bien hecho.

—¡No le permito que me hable de esa forma! —reclamó el hombre frente a Sakura.

—¡Exacto! No me permite esto y muchas otras cosas ¿No? —Se burlo con sarcasmo— ¡Ahora se siente muy bravo por que el paciente está estable! ¿Pero qué va a pasar después? ¿Qué tal si él nunca despierta del coma, recae o muere? ¿Quién va a tratar con su hermano menor? ¿Quién va tratar con la familia Uchiha después? ¿Usted doctor? —Indico con mofa y una sonrisa de lado— ¿Por qué yo no veo al jefe de médicos, al gerente general o al director de personal haciéndolo? Y mucho menos los veo aquí quejándose como usted.

El hombre se quedo sin palabras y mira a su alrededor buscando apoyo, pero obviamente nadie lo hizo y discretamente la gente se fue alejando. Su oportunidad de hacer que corran a la pequeña bastarda se esfumo en el aire cuando comprendió la sutil amenaza.

—¡Bien! Ahora que ya medimos quien la tiene más grande doctor, que tal si me deja este paquete a mí y deja de joder. Mejor vaya y sea útil en la sala de emergencia, escuche que hay varios heridos que necesitan ser atendidos. Se requiere de todo el personal disponible.

Sin más Sakura dio media vuelta y se fue con cara de póker, aun que debía sentir satisfacción por lo que acaba de hacer, no lo hizo. El triste hueco de su vida seguía y decidió aprovechar que estaba cerca de Itachi para hacer una última revisión antes de irse a descansar.

Llevaba un poco más de dos días seguidos en el hospital sin descanso, aunado a la larga y difícil operación que realizo, la dejaron incapaz de seguir atendiendo a más pacientes. Su cuerpo estaba cansado y sumamente estresado.

. . .

Sasuke vio todo lo ocurrido con la médico de su hermano y sintió que ese deseo de tenerla creció. Su fuerte carácter y temblé le hicieron ver muy atractiva, cada palabra salida de esos pequeños labios le supieron a gloria, esa faceta le agrado _demasiado_. Era una lástima que no pudiera poseerla y una suerte que ella alejara a todo posible pretendiente. Porque después de todo si él no podía tenerla en sus términos, ningún otro la tendría jamás.

Ella no lo sabía, pero le pertenecía solo a él.

—Suigetsu —llamó a su subordinado— quiero que vigiles la entrada del pasillo, nadie entra si no está en la lista aprobada. Una enfermera vendrá pronto ¿de acuerdo?

El mencionado asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa dejando ver sus dientes afilados.

—Tranquilo, cualquiera que no esté en la lista y quiera pasar se puede ir despidiendo de este mundo. Ve a tomar algo de café, lo necesitas y ya que vas a la maquina tráeme un algún dulce.

Sasuke solo frunció el ceño y bajo por el ascensor a la cafetería en busca de suministros para pasar la noche.

Iba a pasar el tiempo que sea necesario junto a su hermano.

Su relación con su hermano era complicada, lo amaba y odiaba en partes iguales. Le quería porque era el único que siempre lo tomaba en cuenta, enserio y siempre trataba de hacerse un tiempo para pasar un rato con él. Le cuido cuando era un niño por que su padre lo ignoraba y su madre estaba demasiado débil y enferma para estar con él como se debía.

Al mismo tiempo lo detestaba porque siempre era Itachi el que se llevaba toda la atención, desde su padre hasta el subordinado más insignificante del clan. Toda acción que realizaba y de la cual se sentía orgulloso era algo que su hermano ya había hecho y mejor que él por supuesto.

Así Sasuke obtuvo un sentimiento de inferioridad y el abandono por sus progenitores lo convirtieron en alguien con una psique inestable, con tendencias agresivas, obsesivo y con una tendencia al sadismo.

Cuidaría a Itachi porque era su hermano y quiera o no tiene fuertes lazos son él, no iba a fallarle.

. . .

Una vez que la puerta del elevador cerró y se llevo al jefe, Suigetsu fue a su puesto en la entrada del pasillo donde vio a la deliciosa doctora de Sasuke saliendo del corredor y tropezar con un enfermero que iba entrando.

El joven rostro de sorpresa de la mujer, el ligero atisbo de rubor en sus mejillas, la sonrisa tonta y el brillo en su ojos jade le informaron de inmediato, que Sasuke iba a estar muy molesto con el tipo que obtenía esa clase efecto en la que consideraba su mujer.

¡Oh si! Este cuida enfermos estaba en problemas. Especialmente porque parecía responder de manera positiva a la doc.

Ese susurro coqueto en el oído de Sakura no le paso desapercibido al alvino.

Siguió con la mirada a la mujer hasta que llego a la vuelta del pasillo y se recargo en la pared interesado. Tenía que planear la mejor forma de informarle a Sasuke lo que había visto.

Considero que el mejor momento sería cuando no hubiera nada que ver en la tele y estuviera muuuuuuuy aburrido incluso para follar. Porque ver a Sasuke sacarle la mierda a golpeas algún mundano, siempre era algo digno de ver.

. . .

Sai se coló en el hospital para terminar la misión costara lo que costara. En el camino se puso un uniforme de enfermero, una peluca castaña, una nariz postilla que daba la ilusión de ser más larga, unos zapatos con plantilla para verse un par de centímetros más alto y unos lentes de armazón negro y grueso de plástico.

Entre la confusión de la sala de emergencias robó una identificación y pegó una foto que tenía preparada con anterioridad, para este tipo de eventualidades.

Fue muy sencillo averiguar dónde estaba su objetivo, esta vez no fallaría en terminar el trabajo.

Jamás espero encontrarse cara a cara con Sakura, la delicia del momento lo inundaba. Todavía tenía un ligero hormigueo recorriéndola la mano con la que la ayudo a levantarse cuando tropezaron.

Se reconocieron enseguida, ella pudo verlo a través de su disfraz sin ningún problema. Parecía ser que Sakura Haruno tenía la extraña habilidad de ver la verdad detrás de él.

Una cálida sensación lo recorría de arriba abajo y no pudo evitar murmurar trémulo a un lado de su oído que pronto iría por ella, mientras aspiraba su aroma tratando de memorizarlo.

Su intención al decirle aquello había sido atemorizarla un poco, como hacía con sus presas. Había desarrollado un mórbido placer con los años y se confesaba culpable de disfrutarlo, para luego sentirse condenado por hacer lo que hacía.

Los placeres culposos de su vida, confesaba. Los mismos placeres y culpas que ocultaba bajo su fingida sonrisa.

La repuesta de ella fue todo lo contrarío a lo que visualizó. Tal vez algo de pánico o resignación, no estaba seguro pero algo así esperaba. Sus ojos verdes mostraron _¿Alegría? ¿Deseo?_ Parecía un poco de ambas.

La contestación confusa de Sakura lo hizo sentirse feliz, como hace mucho no lo hacía. Casi ni recordaba cómo era sentir eso y sonrió de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Ansiaba el encuentro, esta señorita tenía muchas preguntas que contestarle.

A mitad del pasillo Sai se acomodo los lentes y localizo la puerta donde aguardaba su víctima por dos macizos hombres evidentemente armados hasta los dientes franqueando la entrada.

Siguió caminando y fue por su cuchillo de cerámica, el cual estaba guardado en un discreto estuche colocado en un cinturón sobre su cadera en la parte trasera.

Iba a tener que actuar rápido, a unos diez pasos se agacho fingiendo atarse la agujeta de uno de sus zapatos-tenis blancos y deslizo su cuchillo en posición de ataque. Se abalanzo con fuerza directo al tobillo del tipo a la izquierda rebanándole los tendones y cuando este caía se levanto de un salto propinándole una golpe con la rodilla derecha sobre su rostro hundiéndole la nariz al cerebro causando su muerte, en tanto acuchillaba al otro sujeto a la altura de su oído matándolo al instante. Después entro veloz a la habitación yendo directo al cuerpo donde sin más alzo su arma y apuñalo en el pecho a la altura del corazón a Itachi Uchiha.

Todo pasó en escaso segundo y medio.

Demasiado rápido para Suigetsu, que vio todo lo ocurrido desde el otro lado del corredor sin que pudiera hacer algo.

Corrió con la Beretta desenfundada dispuesto a matar al bastardo, disparando una, dos, tres veces. Fue inútil, él era muy veloz y esquivo con la gracias de un felino cada una de la balas.

Sai lanzó su cuchillo a la mano con la pistola causando que la soltara y le lanzó un puñetazo directo al rostro haciendo que Suigetsu cayera inconsciente con la cara cubierta de sangre. Tomo su arma junto con la Beretta y disparo directo al tórax de su contrincante.

Ni lento, ni perezoso Sai se apresuro a la salida de emergencias. Bajando las escaleras lo más rápido que sus poderosas y atléticas piernas le permitieron. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para alguien diera la alarma y tuviera un horda de matones persiguiéndolo.

Una vez afuera en la parte trasera del recinto se quito el cabello postizo, la prótesis facial, los anteojos y el uniforme de enfermero tirándolos en un contenedor de basura.

Debajo del uniforme llevaba ropa deportiva y una riñonera de donde saco un explosivo plástico que puso en la culata de la pistola y la lanzo en el depósito. Se alejo trotando y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente detono el explosivo destruyendo toda evidencia de su estancia en el hospital.

Para el transeúnte común él solo era alguien que salió a correr por diversión.

A unas diez cuadras se encontró con su ayudante Yamato en un Hennessey Venom GT gris que presumía ser uno de los autos más veloces del mundo. Y si daba la mala suerte de que los atraparan y se iniciara una persecución iban a requerir todo el potencial de este bebé.

Una vez dentro del transporte, Sai le pregunto a Yamato si se había hecho cargo de las cámaras de vigilancia del hospital.

—Una misteriosa carga PEM arruino al gran hermano.*

El sicario sonrío satisfecho ante las noticas del pulso.

—Espero que no haya afectado el resto de las maquinas, está llegando más gente herida de la que me proponía. El pánico que deseaban _Los Dragones_ esta hecho —declaro Sai en tono neutro deslizando una nota con una dirección a su colega—. Llévame lo más rápido que puedas a este lugar.

Yamato recibió el papel y se puso en marcha.

—Me asegure de solo afectar la cámaras, no habrá rastro de tú presencia, además llevas contigo su propio dispositivo PEM, ninguna cámara tendrá tú rostro jamás. Fue muy astuto de tú parte pedirlo, ya nada es privado en este mundo, cualquiera con un celular puede tomarte, todos estamos registrados de alguna forma —miro curioso a Sai y le pregunto mientras frenaba en un semáforo— ¿Cuándo se te ocurrió llevar tú propio dispositivo? Normalmente tú ayudante en turno se encarga de esto.

Sai callaba mirándolo con recelo, no le gustaban tanta platica y mucho menos las preguntas. Se puede sacar mucha información de una simple conversación. Además la razón de porque pidió el dispositivo era por Sakura, ella le había tomado una foto, una parte de su alma; como decía el mito.

Tal vez había algo de cierto en eso de que las fotos te quitan una parte de tú ser, por que cuando ella lo tomo con su lente supo que fue capaz de capturar parte su esencia.

—Nunca se es demasiado precavido, Japón tiene ojos en todas partes.

Yamato puso el auto en marcha.

—Si tienes razón, la realidad supera la fantasía —contesto en tono tétrico mirándolo con sus ojos vacios y aterradores—. Llegamos.

—Gracias, no te necesito más. Regresare al amanecer por mi propia cuenta.

—Lo siento pero eso no es posible Sai, mi misión es vigilarte en todo momento mientras estés aquí. Si vas a ver a una mujer para relajarte por mí está bien, soy discreto, puedo darte espacio. Incluso puedo hacerme de la vista gorda en cuanto a la identidad de ella, pero no me pidas cosas que no puedo darte.

Su guardián era más estricto de lo usual ¿A caso ellos saben algo de Sakura? ¿Saben que deje a un testigo con vida por capricho? No, eso no era posible. Ellos le habrían ordenado de inmediato que la borrara del mapa.

—Me tomare mi tiempo —dijo resignado y salió del coche.

—Tomate todo el que quieras, te lo has ganado –susurro Yamato para sí y se puso cómodo en su acolchado asiento en el que iba estar un muy buen rato. Además tenía que esperar órdenes sobre el siguiente movimiento.

La guerra apenas comenzaba.

. . .

N/A: Bueno hace mucho que no publicaba nada de este fic, pero por fin se me hizo continuarlo. La próxima semana el siguiente capítulo, que ya lo tengo escrito.

*PEM es un dispositivo electromagnético que afecta los aparatos eléctricos.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Capítulo IV

Bueno dejo colado este capítulo nuevo porque la próxima semana estaré ocupada al parecer ¬_¬.

Para este capítulo les recomiendo la canción _Open Your Eyes de Snow Patrol_**: **www. youtube.com/watch?v=LKPtBwRJJyc

. . .

Capítulo IV

.

.

.

Podía ver en las noticias la llamada masacre de la estación de policías, como los medios le llamaban ahora desde su asiento en el restaurante al que paso a comer antes de ir a casa.

En los noticieros se hacían diferentes especulaciones de lo ocurrido, pero todos estaban de acuerdo que el ataque fue un acto de terrorismo, con todas sus letras. Lo que todos se preguntaban, que grupo era el culpable de esto.

Aún no había respuesta, pues nadie se hacía responsable de manera pública. La suposición más lógica era una batalla de poder entre clanes y la pregunta clave era: _¿Cuáles o cual familia sería la autora de esto? _

Nadie decía nada, todos lo mediáticos callaban y Sakura negó con la cabeza cerrando los párpados con pesar mientras bebía su café negro.

Sakura sabía en su fuero interno que Sai era el responsable de toda esta tragedia. La conciencia de saber que su futuro asesino era capaz de hacer algo así le puso la piel de gallina, no por el acto en sí, sino por lo que detonaba. Un delicado equilibrio que duró por años iba a cambiar hoy.

La influencia que puede tener un solo acto podía afectar la forma de vida de todo un país. Los clanes del sub-mundo entrarían en guerra tanto entre ellos, como con el invasor que los provocaba.

Aprovechándose el caos los poderosos sin visión caerían y los astutos escalarían posición traicionando y consiguiendo aliados nuevos, como los extranjeros chinos de la triada que tanto codiciaban el mercado nipón.

El gobierno se vería mal ante la opinión pública si esto llegaba más lejos. Ahora la interrogante del millón era: _¿La presión los llevaría actuar precipitadamente? ¿Tomarán un bando? ¿Se mantendrían cautos esperando a ver con quien le conviene estar?_

Tal vez dejarían que las castas de la mafia se mate entre ellos y pondrían todo bajo el tapete fingiendo un impoluto orden, mientras reciben dinero mal habido por su silencio.

El poder siempre trae consigo corrupción, no importa que tan buenas intenciones se tenga. Al final la mierda es mierda.

Por el momento el gobierno estaba haciendo control de daños en los medios de comunicación, especialmente el poder judicial que se negaba admitir que tuvieron una reunión clandestina con la cabeza del clan Uchiha.

¿Qué cómo demonios sabia esto? Bueno la respuesta era muy simple: Orochimaru.

La vieja serpiente le acababa de llamar para saber cómo se encontraba debido a todo el alboroto, y de paso averiguar de primera mano en qué estado se encontraba la joven cabeza de la _familia _más grande y poderosa del país.

Las advertencias no se hicieron esperar y Orochimaru le ordeno expresamente que se mantuviera con el mínimo contacto indispensable de Sasuke Uchiha.

Entre menos se cruzaran las caras mejor.

El hombre se escuchaba nervioso al saber que Sakura le hizo frente, concluyo que esto tenía algo que ver con Tsunade.

Tenía sus sospechas, siempre intuyo que los Uchihas tuvieron mucho que ver con lo que paso con su madre adoptiva. El viejo ni lo negaba, ni lo aceptaba, siempre que abordaba el tema se iba por la tangente.

Conocía como operaba este sub-mundo, quisiera o no siempre estuvo ligada a él. Por mucho que Tsunade y Orochimaru le quisieron mantener a raya, es decir no era estúpida ¡Tenía ojos y oídos! Que se hiciera la tonta para mantenerse a un lado, era otra cosa.

Tsunade debía mucho dinero y tenía que pagar, los únicos que se atreverían a ponerle la mano encima era una casta superior a la de Orochimaru y solo había una: Uchiha.

Sakura suspiro con melancolía, siempre que pensaba en esto la deprimía al punto del llanto y de no querer levantarse por días de la cama. Sino fuera porque tenía que conducir, bebería hasta estar en el delicioso punto medio entre mareada y borracha.

Era una gracia que encontrara una casa cercana al hospital, a cambio del departamento donde vivía hace un par de meses. Con el dinero que le dejo Tsunade podía haberlo hecho hace mucho, solo no encontraba ninguna razón para hacerlo.

Desde luego todo cambio cuando conoció a Sai, si él iba a ir por ella esperaba tener la mayor privacidad posible.

En un apartamento no era posible, Sakura quería un encuentro aislado y sobre todo _intimo_.

Animada de nuevo por pensar en Sai, Sakura se levanto y pago la cuenta, había perdido mucho tiempo en aquel lugar, además tenía la esperanza de volver a ver a su sicario pronto.

. . .

Sai se encontraba parado enfrente de la puerta del hogar de Sakura, pretendía entrar así que como obviamente no tenía llave saco unas ganzúas.

Con mucho tacto y de forma silenciosa metió el par de ganchos a la cerradura y fue juagando con ellos para ir desbloqueando los cilindros al interior del cerrojo uno por uno, presionando ligeramente y girando hasta que finalmente la puerta cedió. Por supuesto tuvo mucho cuidado de no lastimar el mecanismo, después de todo hacer esto era todo un arte.

Entro y cerró lo más suave posible, quería asegurarse de que Sakura aún no había llegado del hospital y en caso contrario sorprenderla.

Se quedo quieto un instante en la entrada, cerró los párpados para poder sentir su presencia.

Nada.

Estaba seguro de que estaba solo, su vasta experiencia e intuición se lo indicaba.

Miro a su alrededor con ojos curiosos, esta seria la mejor oportunidad para desentrañar el misterio que representaba aquella mujer, a la cual conoció un breve momento e intercambio unas escasas palabras que lo marcaron de alguna forma.

Era algo muy extraño, es…era como si estuvieran ligados…como si tuvieran el hilo rojo del destino atado a sus meñiques y los llamara a encontrarse una y otra vez desde que cruzaron miradas.

Se convocaban y se atraían de una forma muy retorcida, ambos estaban solos y rotos. Vivian con una fachada para el mundo y engañaban constantemente para enfrentarlo, siguiendo de alguna forma adelante.

No había otra opción.

Para bien o para mal así eran las cosas, tal vez es que eran demasiado cobardes para vivir sin esa mascara de supervivencia y no podía salir del cascarón, ser ellos mismos.

O tal vez… eran ellos mismos todo el tiempo y se mentían, esta mascara era el rostro real, sin embargo estaban negados en ver la cruda realidad.

Se golpeo mentalmente al instante tratando de volver a centrarse. Tenía una misión auto-impuesta que cumplir. Quería cruzarse de nuevo con los orbes jade de Sakura.

"_¡Pero qué mal educado estaba siendo! ¿Dónde estaban sus modales?" _Pensó apenado.

Estaba a punto de entrar de lleno al hogar de la señorita Sakura con zapatos.

Sai dirigió su mirada al suelo y encontró unas pantuflas azules que estaban a lado de unas rosas que decían que eran para invitados, se veían nuevas.

Suspiro sin sorprenderse, era entendible que ella no tuviera invitados nunca. Sabía que solitaria y cerrada, solo se habían visto dos veces unos segundos y desde ya la conocía como de toda la vida.

Se quito sus calzas y las cambio por las otras para ir de lleno a explorar.

Lo primero fue la sala de estar.

Como imaginaba desde que vio la casa de fachada gris y simple como un cubo, todo era muy minimalista.

Sus paredes eran de un blanco mate, una sala de color humo en forma de L con una alfombra felpuda beige y pequeña mesa trasparente en medio, con un ramo de rosas de plástico, era lógico que ella no perdiera el tiempo en regar flores reales.

En frente se encontraba la pantalla de plasma y a su lado un mueble con que contenía diversas películas.

Camino y se tomo la libertad de explorar el estante de acero inoxidable para ver la colección de música clásica, rock and roll, rockabilly y country encabezado por Johnny Cash. También incluía los DVDs y Blurays de la dueña de la casa.

Su deseo de poder conocer un poco más lo que era Sakura se cumplía al instante, con solo echarle un ojo a sus gustos.

Así podría hacerse una idea más exacta de lo que era. Para este punto se haría de todo lo que encontrara en la casa y pudiera escudriñar. El no saber a ciencia cierta lo que pasaba con la doctora con la que se había de alguna forma, encaprichado le daba ansiedad, deseo, curiosidad y miedo.

_Miedo._

El no saber y no tener el control le causa mucho _miedo_.

Al mismo tiempo era algo tan deseado, una intensa gama de emociones que parecían haber muerto hace mucho despertaban, renacían de las cenizas como un fénix caído.

El entrenamiento que tuvo para ser el instrumento más letal de sus dueños _Los dragones_, aseguraba que toda chispa de humanidad quedara sino destruida, enterrada en lo más profundo de su alma, para nunca volver.

Señalo los títulos con su índice derecho leyendo uno por uno, se sorprendió al ver su preferencia por la ciencia ficción.

Blade Runner, 2001: Una odisea del espacio, Stalker, Metrópolis, El planeta salvaje, Hijos de los hombres, El pueblo de los malditos de 1960, La colección completa del Planeta de los simios, La invasión de los ladrones de cuerpos, Matrix y muchas más.

Era obvia la preferencia de temas que cuestionan a la humanidad, la realidad de la falacia y que tan buenos o malos somos en realidad. Filosofía mezclada con ciencia ficción, dando en resumen que la culpa de la decadencia que llevamos las tenemos nosotros mismos como sociedad.

Sai alzo la ceja derecha interesado llegando a múltiples conclusiones, porque no veía en ningún lado del estante alguna cosa cómica, de acción, con chistes malos y con muchos explosivos para pasar el rato y apagar el cerebro; como mucha gente "normal" tendría en su hogar.

"_Así que ella siempre está pensando, nunca se toma un respiro" _pensó Sai con algo que se parecía mucho a la lastima pero sin llegar ahí. Hasta él con lo que hacia se desconectaba de vez en cuando.

No le gustaba razonar los asesinatos que realizaba, si lo merecían o no morir. Él no era jurado, solo ejecutor de muerte.

Los rostros de los muertos no significaban nada para él, él mismo no era nada. Solo una herramienta lista para usarse, letal y fría se repetía constantemente.

Siguió su camino por el lugar hasta llegar a las escaleras que se encontraban al centro de la planta baja, era un pasillo muy estrecho sin decoración alguna y donde solo se podía ir de uno, en uno.

Cuando llego al final, lo primero con lo que se topo fue la cocina-comedor. Indago en el refrigerador y rodo los ojos cuando lo abrió, pero ¡Vaya novedad estaba vacío! –Nótese el sarcasmo, por favor–.

Se fue al siguiente cuarto, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz. Esta vez sí se llevo una sorpresa al encontrar su habitación especial para su pasatiempo. La fotografía.

Todos los instrumentos para revelar el rollo de una cámara análoga estaban presentes, incluso la habitación tenía un termostato.

El instrumental completo estaba ahí. Películas, bandejas, pinzas para rebelado, guillotina, solución, luz roja, extractor de aire para los gases de la solución, un lavamanos y cuerdas para secar las fotos.

Se detuvo en las fotografías colgadas en el cordel, eran de China. Específicamente de la provincia de Anhui, donde ellos se vieron por primera vez.

Veía el hermoso paisaje a blanco y negro, parecía querer salta fuera de la imagen por lo vivido y bien definido que estaba.

—Y decía que no era profesional, solo una triste amateur. No señorita Haruno esto es material de arte muy prometedor…si lo sabré yo —concluyo en un susurro esto último con una pisca de resentimiento.

Continuo mirando cada pieza con atención y ojo analítico, se daba un deleite visual en lo que observaba hasta que llego a una en particular.

Era más grande que el resto y sobresalía en emoción e intensidad.

Le hizo templar de pies a cabeza, arranco la fotografía con violencia y retrocedió un par de pasos hasta topar con pared con el oxigeno en sus pulmones contenido. Con los labios entre abiertos, delineo trémulo cada rasgo del rostro en esa imagen, memorizando, analizando cada matiz puesto en ella.

Era él por supuesto, de una forma que jamás creyó que se podía divisar.

_Vulnerable._

Tan humano y tan frágil, como cualquiera de sus víctimas en el último momento donde sabían que iban a morir y no había nada que pudieran hacer para evitarlo.

Era uno de los momentos en que podía ver la belleza en los semblantes de los que asesinaba.

Ese instante irrepetible de aceptación y paz, un valioso tesoro que honraba con una lagrima por los caídos y los que vendrían.

Una cosa así no podía, no debía existir, había demasiada verdad encerrada y en un ser como él que estaba construido a base de brutalidad, crueldad, manipulaciones y mentiras esto era igual a una sentencia de muerte.

_Ellos_ lo desecharían al instante y no solo porque ya no era un arma lo suficientemente afilada y letal ¡No! Eso no era nada, sino por el simple hecho de saber que todavía existía un alma en él.

_¡Un alma! _

Todavía quedaba algo de humano en él, no era una maquina del todo.

¿Cabría la posibilidad de ser salvado aún? ¿El tormento que había logrado callar cada vez que mataba por la monotonía del trabajo desaparecería para siempre?

_¿Seguía siendo alguien o no? _

Sakura reconocía su existencia, para ella él no pasaba por el mundo sin dejar rastro. Significaba algo para alguien, algo más que un arma lista para matar.

Se deslizo por el muro hasta caer sobre sus glúteos templando sin control alguno, revolviéndose los negros cabellos agobiado ante su impactante descubrimiento. No sabía qué hacer, entro en estado de confusión entre lo que su conciencia de asesino profesional decía y lo que el hombre fracturado quería.

Matarla o no matarla, esa era la cuestión.

"_Nos perteneces, desde ahora en adelante tanto tú cuerpo, mente y alma son nuestros. Te encuentras en este mundo para servirnos." _

La frase de sus amos resonaba fuerte en su cabeza con tonos graves y cavernosos, desplazando sus inquietudes como un recuerdo lejano, sin embargo bastante vivido y fresco aún.

Negó fuerte de una lado a otro la cabeza, jalando todo el oxigeno posible a sus pulmones para luego soltar todo de golpe regresando a la calma fría.

Él era Sai, una herramienta sin voz, ni votos y su misión en esta vida era cumplir los mandatos de _Los dragones_.

No podía, no debía perder el control.

Levantándose de un salto, rompió la imagen en dos y le prendió fuego con un encendedor que saco de su bolsillo. Para luego tirarla en un bote de basura de acero inoxidable que encontró junto al lavabo.

Comenzaba a creer que el auto-convencerse repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente que no ser nada, ni nadie. Solo un arma, se ponía en duda cada vez con mayor frecuencia.

En una búsqueda rápida y minuciosa en la habitación lo llevo a encontrar tres fotos más en un álbum que tenía por título: Pruebas de luz y sombra.

El tercio de retratos eran todos diferentes, ella había estado jugando con los filtros y la iluminación para obtener distintos productos de la imagen. No obstante tenía los mismos resultados en cuando al objetivo de obtener una impresión de impacto, el resultado final era igual de estremecedor que la primera fotografía que vio.

Todo fue destruido por el calor de la flama.

Ahora se encontraba inquieto por no haber obtenido los negativos, tendría que preguntarle directamente a ella donde los tenía para acabar con ellos.

Una vez terminado su recorrido aquí salió y fue a otro par de habitaciones las cuales estaban por completo vacías –una de ellas era un baño–, ni puertas tenía. La doctora no se había tomado la molesta de amueblar toda la casa.

Sabía que se había mudado recientemente y no pudo evitar imaginar la razón.

—¿Lo hiciste por mí? ¿Deseabas que estuviéramos solos y que nadie pudiera interrumpirnos? —Sonrió de lleno—. Me alagas tanto Sakura, el que te tomes todas estas molestias por mí hace que me sienta un poco cohibido.

Fue al último cuarto que faltaba por registrar, tenía una puerta de madera blanca y lógicamente al abrirla se encontró con su recamara.

¡Por fin! El templo de descanso de Sakura, el lugar más intimo de toda la casa y donde esperaba localizar los negativos con su rostro.

Este cuarto era un poquito más acogedor que el resto de la casa, tenía una cama matrimonial con un edredón rosa y cojines blancos, taburetes cuadrados con lámparas a cada lado del lecho, otro felpudo como el del recibidor, solo que este era gris.

Finalmente un enorme librero que contenía su colección literaria, era igual de interesante que su selección de música y películas.

El gusto por la ciencia ficción y libros de crítica social disfrazados de fantasía y aventura continuaban.

Rebelión en la granja, Arrancad las _semillas_, _fusilad a los niños__, _ La isla del doctor Moreau, 1984, toda la colección de Julio Verne, podía ver su preferencia por la época más oscura Verne —pues eran los libros más gastados— donde el autor veía a la humanidad como unos salvajes sin posibilidad de redención.

En su mesita de noche estaba Un mundo feliz, era el más usado y por conclusión su favorito. El desgaste de las muchas leídas y horas que pasaba hojeando sus amarillentas páginas era muy evidente.

Cogió el libro y paseo entre sus hojas llamándole la atención un par citas subrayadas con rojo.

_"Reclamo el derecho a ser desgraciado."_ Y _"El dolor es un horror fascinante."_

Estaba tan de acuerdo con esas frases, parece ser que ambos somos unos _salvajes_ en este mundo tan "civilizado", donde el control y el poder se centran en someter a las masas anestesiadas con entretenimiento, sexo y comida. Tenlos contentos y la mitad del trabajo estará echo.

La otra parte es ser corrupto y ensuciarse las manos para que funcione. Golpea a tus enemigos de forma tan brutal que no puedan volver a pararse para dar pelea, si tienen seguidores asesínalos de forma grotesca y humillante para mandar un mensaje al resto de tus enemigos e inunda de miedo sus almas. De esa forma se someterán y no volverán a querer levantar ni un dedo en contra tuya.

_Cruel_, por supuesto.

_Efectivo_, como el diablo ¡Maldita sea!

El pueblo necesitaba un líder fuerte que le diera lo que necesitaba, porque ellos mismos sin guía se perderían y eventualmente se convertirían en bestias.

—Qué asco de personas somos Sakura —dijo acostándose en su cama, el cuerpo le pesaba y se inundo con el perfume natural de la dueña del lecho.

Acomodo su nuca en el cojín, pero algo se le clavaba. Era duro y metió mano para buscar que era y saco de entre las sabanas un pequeño cuaderno negro de pasta dura. Lo abrió y de inmediato comprendió lo valioso del tesoro encontrado.

Se puso a leer ávido y veloz página por página sin perder detalle alguno.

El diario de Sakura era intoxicarte para él, tantos secretos rebelados en tinta indeleble. Esto era demasiado genial para describirlo.

Su cuerpo temblaba de la excitación, su corazón acelero el paso y una sensación cálida de necesidad en su entrepierna llamaba por atención, al saber cuánto lo deseaba Sakura y lo que significaba él para ella lo estaban matando.

—¿Me aceptas por _completo_, Sakura? —pregunto en doble sentido al aire, como esperando una respuesta.

Peino su cabello azabache hacía atrás mordiéndose el labio inferior con urgencia, embriagándose del aroma cerezo de mujer en la almohada, preguntándose cosas…cosas como: ¿_Se abra tocado pensando en mí?_ Y si era así, _¿cuántas veces se habrá corrido llamándolo por su nombre?_

Su naturaleza morbosa y vulgar se rebelaba.

Esto era el mejor afrodisiaco del mundo pensó con una sonrisa felina adornando sus delgados labios.

. . .

N/A: Bueno, solo tengo un par de cosas que decir y es que ya le puse portada al fic -espero que les guste- y el aclamado encuentro entre Sai y Sakura dará lugar en el próximo capítulo. No se preocupen por la espera, en máximo 2 semanas lo público.

Cualquier flor o tomatazo en la caja de comentarios, por favor. Gracias por leer.


	6. Capítulo V

Capítulo V

.

.

.

Un espeso charco de sangre adornaba el piso de linóleo blanco de la habitación de un hospital donde se encontraban tres cuerpos inmóviles, uno encima de otro en una camilla y el tercero recostado en el suelo.

Uno estaba vivo y los otro dos…no.

De hecho, uno de los dos difuntos que se encontraba sobre la cama de hospital y tenía una llaga supurante en su pecho donde el vital fluido carmín corría libremente; ensuciando el níveo rostro del triste hombre que lo abrazaba con fuerza tal, que sus articulaciones comenzaban a clamar de dolor. Se sentía enojado, engañado, decepcionado, iracundo, triste y sobre todo culpable.

Los puños de Sasuke se encontraban crispados con las uñas enterradas en las palmas de sus manos, aferrado rodeaba el tronco del que fue su hermano mayor y al que había fallado en rotundo.

Con Itachi muerto, ahora él pasaba a ser la cabeza del clan Uchiha, no podía darse el lujo de enfrentar su duelo en ese momento y con el pesar de su corazón hizo a un lado sus sentimientos.

Tenía que ser práctico y comenzar a movilizar a los hombres, dar órdenes, asumir el cargo y honrar sus deberes como su hermano abría hecho en esta difícil situación.

Con esta idea en mente, se separo de su hermano y salió del cuarto donde la mayoría sino es que todos sus subordinados esperaban expectantes lo que vendría a continuación. Y Sasuke con un gran temple, orgullo y seriedad, digno de sus ancestros se presento ante ellos asumiendo su nuevo cargo cual dictador, con puño de hierro.

. . .

Sakura estaciono con ansia su coche a un lado de su casa, tenía el presentimiento de que algo importante estaba a punto de pasar. La certeza de por fin que ver a Sai esta noche la tenía clavada como una estaca en su corazón y una sensación en la boca del estomago apoyaba el presentimiento, que revoloteaba de aquí allá causando que todo su cuerpo templara un poco por la emoción que la embargaba.

Sus reacciones de adolescente la hacían sentir como una tonta, pues los nervios a flor de piel se la estaban comiendo. Pensar en Sai siempre la ponía eufórica, fantaseando en lo que pasaría en su tan esperado encuentro.

Se esforzó mucho para tener todo preparado, pensando en cada detalle por minúsculo y trivial que fuera. Desde la casa, las fotos –estratégicamente colocadas–, las pantuflas de bienvenida en la entrada –esperaba que fueran de la talla correcta–, su diario…

Todo fue colocado en su lugar con pericia quirúrgica, por supuesto.

Estaba preparada para afrontar su tan ansiado destino final. Casi podía sentir su caricia trémula y delicada como el pétalo de una flor, el argentino llamado de la muerte era demasiado seductor.

¡Demonios! Hasta había arreglado su testamento para distribuir sus bienes a fundaciones de caridad que requerían dinero, y todo el apoyo de cualquier alma caritativa pudiera darles.

Sí, todo estaba previsto para su partida de este mundo, ningún cabo suelto iba a quedar con ella. Simple y llanamente desaparecería de este plano existencial y nadie la extrañaría. No era particularmente sociable, la gente con la que se relacionaba en el hospital según a su forma de ver son de dos tipos: La primera clase le conocían de vista por lo tanto solo sabían que era doctora, y la segunda que trataba de forma directa, le temían por sus conexiones –llámese Orochimaru– o simplemente la odiaban por sus ya mencionadas "conexiones".

Era buena en su trabajo, malditamente buena. Un prodigio en el mundo medico pero muy fría, el hielo en la sangre que demostraba con sus pacientes y el resto del mundo en general le mantenía distante por ambos flancos. Ella le daba la espalda al mundo y el mundo le daba la espalda, eso parecía un buen trato.

Se consideraba a sí misma como una concha marina de cobertura rígida, dura que servía para protegerse de las agresiones externas que tuvo que soportar desde el día más oscuro y doloroso de su vida.

La muerte de Tsunade fue algo que casi, casi tuvo que enfrentar sola. La palmadita en la espalda de Orochimaru no la consoló mucho que digamos, él fue un soporte técnico que se encargo del papeleo y que tuviera lo que necesitaba su cuerpo para vivir, no así su espíritu.

No abrazos de consolación, ni un "_todo va a estar bien"_ o el clásico _"siento mucho tú perdida."_

Nada de apoyo emocional, moral o psicológico para ella, todas esas emociones con las que se tuvo que enfrentar fueron batallas en solitario. Lo mismo paso con la gente a su alrededor cuando comenzó a notar el desprecio que sentían la mayoría de los colegas de Tsunade.

Vio alegría mesclada con alivio, por los celos malignos que enfermaban los corazones de esas personas que trabajaban con su querida madre, maestra, amiga y compañera.

Los odió con todo su ser y cerro su corazón al mundo a cal y canto.

Hasta que lo vio a él.

Un atisbo de esperanza nació, fue un momento de revelación divina. Algo en su ser hizo el clic con Sai, y todo tuvo sentido para Sakura. En su fuero interno supo que él la comprendería y viceversa. Sabía que estaba tan sólo y hermético del planeta, igual que ella.

Sakura soltó un fuerte suspiro que termino con sus pensamientos más íntimos y salió del auto con paso seguro hasta la puerta de su hogar sacando las llaves del portón en el trayecto. Abrió y cerró, como de costumbre, una vez adentro se saco los zapatos de piso blancos y vio con grata sorpresa un calzado masculino en el lugar donde había dejado las pantuflas para invitados.

Se mordió el labio inferior con alegría contenida, para no ponerse a gritar como colegiala hormonal enfrente de su estrella de cine favorita. No señor, tenía que guardar la compostura ante todo.

El corazón le latía con fuerza aumentando considerablemente su ritmo cardiaco, tanto así que hasta podía sentir su resonar en sus lóbulos. Los cuales sentía tan calientes como sus mejillas, ni que decir de sus manos que comenzaros a sudar y su respiración se volvió irregular.

Dio un par de pasos hasta topar con pared y abrazo su bolso sonriendo como hace mucho no lo hacía.

"_¡Llego! ¡Por fin vino por mí!"_ pensaba contenta Sakura buscando con sus ojos de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar a su guapo conocido-desconocido.

Derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo. En todas direcciones se encontró buscando sin encontrar rastro que seguir, así que sin más y guiada por sus instintos fue en dirección a las escaleras abandonando la planta baja, tratando de contener sus pasos e ir con calma.

"_Tranquila, respira. No querrás parecer muy ansiosa y asustarlo"_ se dijo sacando a relucir un poco auto-control.

Asomo su cabeza por el pasillo al final de la escalera buscando señales de vida, trago grueso al no encontrar nada y siguió con su camino revisando cuarto por cuarto.

La cocina tan desierta como un desierto hizo que se decepcionara un poco, el cuarto de fotografías parecía en orden a simple vista. Negó con la cabeza frunciendo los labios y la frente, esperaba algo de desorden por aquí, después de todo dejó sus fotos como no queriendo, para que las encontrara y escondió muy bien los negativos.

Alzo su nariz cuando le llego un ligero aroma a quemado, se acerco al bote de basura y vio con grata alegría que si, él ya había pasado por aquí. Un pequeño guiño de esperanza la abrazaba con su calidez.

"_Bien, entonces debes estar en mi dormitorio."_

Dirigida por su vanidad, la cual creía perdida hace tiempo paso al baño de forma sigilosa, para arreglarse un poco antes de verse las caras. Acababa de llegar del trabajo, su vejiga estaba cargada y había pasado a un restaurant de comida hindú para una comida tardía, estaba segura de que tanto su aspecto como su aliento, no eran lo mejor en ese momento.

Descargo las penas en el escusado, lavo sus dientes, y peino su cabello con las manos por que no tenía ningún instrumental del departamento de belleza, en este lugar.

Enfrente del espejo se arreglo como pudo, pellizcando sus mejillas y tallando un poco sus labios con sus dedos para darse un poco de color. Sus horribles bolsas debajo de los ojos se quedarían así como estaban, oscuras e hinchadas por la falta de sueño, esas no tenían remedio alguno.

Era la viva imagen de un mapache, con cabello rosa, enorme frente y bata de doctor. Pues si señores, una tardía preocupación por su aspecto personal se presentaba ahora.

Negó para sí, burlándose de su dilema existencial femenino en silencio, con una sonrisa de lado adornando sus delgados labios.

"_Es un poco tonto preocuparse por esto ahora." _

Salió del baño con esto en mente cuando se topo con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien. Retrocedió un par de pasos sobándose la frente pues había golpeado contra su pecho, Sai la tomo del codo inclinándose un poco para alcanzar a Sakura.

_Silencio._

Ninguno de los dos dijo pronuncio palabra, cara a cara por fin y solo se la dedicaron a observase tratando de captar cada detalle del otro con vigor.

Los colores jade y negro de sus pupilas dilatadas enfrentándose, reconociéndose como si no hubiera un mañana. El intenso escrutinio del momento hacia que saltaran chispas, un abismo se abría alrededor de ellos apartándoles del mundo.

Sakura se quedo sin aliento cuando sintió el toque de Sai sobre su mentón.

—Eres bastante fea cuando sales del trabajo, no importa cuánto lo intentes. Solo una ducha y unas horas de sueño lo arreglarían —ahora acariciaba sus oscuras ojeras.

—Lo sé, me toco un turno muy intenso —contesto a modo de reclamo su indirecta-directa, aparto la mano de su rostro y ladeando su rostro— ¿Debo agradecértelo?

—¿Estás insinuando algo? —Asomo su sonrisa ladina sin aceptar culpas al fingir inocencia, se inclino hasta quedar a la altura de su oído derecho—. Eso no es muy amable de tú parte, soy un hombre muy ocupado e hice tiempo en mi agenda únicamente para ti.

—Y yo hice arreglos sólo para tú visita —emparejo su boca al oído de Sai—. También soy una persona muy ocupada, comenzaba a pensar que nunca vendrías.

—Me siento alagado, no debiste tomarte tantas molestias por mí.

—De ninguna manera, de hecho fue bastante agradable cambiar un poco la rutina. Estaba cansada del departamento, solo que no lo sabía.

Sai le dio la razón rodeándola con sus brazos acercándola a él, Sakura acomodo su cabeza en su hombro, tocando su pecho con ambas manos. Podía sentir el aliento cálido de él en su cuello haciéndole cosquillas, al igual que la punta de un afilado cuchillo que rasgaba su pálida piel justo en la vena.

—¿Te encuentras cansada de la vida también, por eso quieres cambiar de estado? —pregunto haciendo un poco más de presión en la arteria.

—Sí, lo que yo tengo no es vida —cerro sus párpados de forma laxa— mi existencia esta hueca y no tiene sentido.

—De todos los métodos que hay_…¿Por qué me elegiste a mí? _—susurró la pregunta.

—Es complicado, en cuanto te vi lo supe —giro su cuello un par de grados causando que se cortara la tez para ver los fríos ojos oscuros de Sai—. Tú de entre todas las personas sabes lo que es estar aislado del mundo, que te quiten todo, te dejen roto y tirado esperando algo de ti…cuando ya no tienes ganas, deseos, anhelos o esperanza.

—Pero me deseas a mí —afirmo siguiendo con la vista el hilo de sangre que comenzaba abrirse paso entre los senos de Sakura.

—Sí, me avergüenza reconocer que despertaste pasión en mí.

Trago grueso, en definitiva no esperaba una respuesta tan directa. Sabía lo que ella quería de él y gracias a su diario hizo que naciera la ilusión y comenzó a entretenerse con la idea. Oír las razones por su boca le supo a gloria.

—Coqueteas con la muerte Sakura, fantaseas con Joe Black* y planeas proveerle de sensaciones y placeres humanos —contesto con voz aterciopelada, deslizando su cuchillo a su clavícula de forma delicada. Apenas era un roce que tenía contacto son su piel.

—No, yo quiero que Joe Black me dé a mí placeres y sensaciones humanas antes de partir por su mano —sintió la lengua de Sai lamiendo su herida y suspiro con deseo cerrando los ojos.

Podía sentir el gélido contacto de la daga deslizándose hacia abajo, jugando y dirigiéndose a la entrada de sus pechos. Se le hizo chinita la piel cuando paro en el primer botón de su blusa blanca de algodón, trago todo el aire que pudo al observar como cortaba el hilo que unía la tela con la botonadura.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro ojales sin pareja.

Ahora tenía su blusa completamente abierta, dejando al descubierto su sostén de encaje blanco con una leve mancha carmín, producto del corte en su cuello que Sai limpiaba con su boca. Pequeños lengüetazos, succiones y mordidas fueron trazados en el cuerpo de Sakura hasta llegar hasta el broche delantero del sujetador, el cual Sai rebano con su arma.

—Para —dijo Sakura acariciando la negra cabellera de Sai.

—¿No te gusta? —pregunto con un tinte de duda en la voz.

—Me encanta, no me mal interpretes —contesto tímida— es solo que quisiera arreglarme primero. Acabo de llegar del hospital, apesto a sudor y luzco fatal. Es mi primera vez y quiero que sea especial, qui… —titubeo— quiero que todo sea perfecto. Me niego arruinar todo por el calor del momento —concluyo firme.

—De acuerdo, será en tus términos pero a cambio tendrás que darme los negativos de mi fotografía —. Le gustaba una mujer que sabía lo que quería.

—Es justo, solo una cosa más.

—¿No querrás que me ponga un traje sado de látex, me deje esposar y pegar con un látigo en mis nalgas verdad? —La miro con ojos de rendija, sospechaba.

—¡No! —Exclamo en alto negando con las manos—. Únicamente quiero que te asees, hueles a pólvora.

—Ninguna chica se había quejado antes de mi aroma —bufo con una ceja alzada y extrañado.

—Yo no soy como el resto —muy digna señalo las toallas del buro a su lado— aquí está todo lo que necesitas. Tomate tu tiempo.

"_Vaya que tiene carácter_ —pensó divertido, mientras la veía salir e irse rumbo a su dormitorio donde tenía un baño adjunto—. _Me siento como __Julia Roberts en Mujer bonita, únicamente falta que me de dinero." _

. . .

Los hombres del clan Uchiha se movían de arriba abajo en el hospital, registrando con violencia de cabo a rabo cada espacio del recinto. Nada ni nadie estaba a salvo de tal escrutinio ordenado por la nueva cabeza de la familia. Su palabra era ley y se cumplía al pie de la letra.

En tanto Sasuke ya no lloraba, ni gritaba o golpeaba destrozando todo a su paso como hizo cuando vio la nefasta escena. No, ahora no, ese momento de ira ciega había pasado hace un par de horas. Actualmente se encontraba en un estado de calma fría, pensando muy a fondo lo que debía hacer.

_Estaba sólo_.

Sin familia cercana en la cual apoyarse, Itachi era todo lo que tenía. Él era el único en quien confiaba ciegamente, eran ellos dos contra el mundo. Cada uno cubriéndose la espalda del otro.

Su dolor por la pérdida de su hermano era demasiado grande para describir con palabras.

Todo lo veía rojo como un perro rabioso, tenía el virus propagado por su sistema latiendo, alistándose para atacar a la menor provocación de cualquier imbécil que se cruzara en su camino. El odio que reflejaba su mirar era aterrador, era como si quisiera desgarrar el alma de su oponente hasta dejarlo sin piel y bañarse con su dolor para mitigar un poco el suyo.

Solo tenía una palabra que lograba llenar su espíritu: _Venganza_.

No aceptaría menos, la aguda aflicción, pena, desconsuelo, el tormento que pasaba desgarraba una parte de él que no sabía que poseía.

Jamás pensó que tal calvario era posible.

Su ajuste de cuentas en contra de sus enemigos se volvería legendario, nada ni nadie estarían a salvo su alma vengativa. Los arrastraría al mismo infierno obligándolos a sufrir aun que sea una ínfima parte de lo que él sentía.

Esto no era un mera una guerra territorial entre dos poderosas organizaciones criminales, para Sasuke esto iba mucho más allá. Antes su casa solo buscaba expulsar a sus enemigos y cerrar la puerta trasera de la isla de nuevo, ahora lo que él iba hacer era destruir por completo a _Los dragones, _comenzando por encontrar a su sicario para mandarles de regreso su cuerpo en pedazos.

Claro, no sin antes pagarle en vida y con intereses cada ofensa realizada con su dolor y sangre.

—Se…señor —escucho llamar Sasuke a su espalda.

—¿Qué? —respondió en tono lúgubre y letal.

—Le han terminado de colocar la nariz a Suigetsu y de curar las costillas rotas, va a seguir inconsciente unas cuantas horas más.

—¿Cuánto? —exigió saber girando para ver a su hombre Juugo dar el informe.

—De cuatro a seis horas, depende de cómo tome su organismo los sedantes —contesto inseguro y con miedo de mirar a su líder a la cara.

—Qué hay de las cámaras de seguridad ¿Encontraron algo?

—Nada, parece que alguien se hizo cargo de ellas.

—Así que tiene ayuda el bastardo infeliz —susurro Sasuke para sí y luego se dirigió a Juugo—. Quiero que vigiles a Suigetsu personalmente, no te separes de él y asegúrate de no dejar registro de que está vivo, cuela a los medios que hubo cuatro muertos y pon tres cuerpos en la morgue.

Sasuke señalo con los ojos el cadáver tirado en el suelo a un lado de Juugo con bata de doctor, al que él mismo había hecho comer plomo con un disparo entre los ojos.

—Si señor —contesto para luego agacharse y echarse al hombro el cuerpo del médico jefe de piso que había cometido el grave error de cruzarse con Sasuke. Este pobre diablo tomaría el lugar de su compañero en la morgue.

Sin Juugo en el cuarto Sasuke saco su celular para llamar a Karin, y decirle que se hiciera cargo del transporte para el cuerpo de su hermano. Además de ponerse en contacto con todas las cabezas de los clanes para una reunión.

No tenía tiempo que perder, tenía que preparar una ofensiva en menos de veinticuatro horas y demostrar que era merecedor de llevar el apellido Uchiha y ser el sucesor de Itachi.

Contaba con Suigetsu para preparar algo, la información que pudiera darle por muy poca que sea iba a servirle. Después de todo le había visto el rostro al maldito.

Era una verdadera suerte que el bocón de Hōzuki no saliera de casa sin el kevlar.

. . .

N/A: ¡Tarán! Nuevo capítulo con interesantes revelaciones y el encuentro entre Sai y Sakura por fin llego. Cosas calientes pasaran en el próximo episodio *O*.

*Joe Black referencia de la película ¿Conoces a Joe Black? Es una excelente película y si no las has visto, que esperas anda y corre.

Cualquier flor o tomate en la caja de comentarios, por favor. Gracias por leer.


End file.
